NarutoHercuwhat?
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: Name kind of sucks. I'm open to suggestion. Anyway, this story is about my Naruto take on Hercules. It's not going to be word for word or scene for scene kind of take. OH, this is a YAOI and has MPREG! Read at your own risk. Review AND vote!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto=Hercules

Sabaku no Gaara=Megera (Meg)

Kyuubi=Zeus

Minoto=Hera

Jiraya=Philoctetes (Phil)

Orochimari/?=Hades

Sakon/Ukon (NOTE: Double Roll...it didn't seem right to have one without the other)=Pain

Jiroubo=Panic

Rasengan (Not a real person, just an attack)=Pegasus

Baki=Nessus

Kakashi=Amphitryon

Iruka=Alcmene

Ten-Ten=Thalia

Anko=Athena

Kurenai=Aphrodite

Asuma=Hephaestus

Ino=Terpsichore

Temeri=Calliope

Sakura=Melpomene

Hinata=Clio

Shizuna=Hermes

Tsunada=Apollo

Ibiki=Ares

Sora (from filler episodes)=Orpheus

Neji=Clotho: the Fate of Future.

Choji=Lachesis: the Fate of Present.

Shikamaru=Atropos: the Fate of Past.

Zabuza=Lythos – The Rock Titan.

Haku=Hydros – The Ice Titan.

Sasuke=Pyros – The Lava Titan.

Itachi=Stratos – The Wind Titan.

IF THEIR ARE ANYMORE, I'LL UPDATE THE LIST! YOU ARE FREE TO SUGGEST WHAT "GOD" YOU WANT TO SEE FEATURED IN THIS STORY SEEING AS I'M NOT GOING TO FOLLOW IT TO THE T!

Narrator:

Long ago, in the faraway land of ancient Konohagakure, there was a golden age of powerful demons and extraordinary heroes. And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Naruto.

[A scroll is shown with a picture of Naruto fighting some monster.] But what is the measure of a true hero? Ah, that is what our story is-

Ten-Ten: "Will you listen to him? He's makin' the story sound like some Greek tragedy." Ten-Ten said with a boring look on her face.

"Lighten up, dude." Ino told him while pulling the band out off of her ponytail, causing it to fall in streams. She grabbed a mask and held it over her face. Sakura glared and took her mask back.

"Let's take it from here." Temari commanded. The others nodded their heads.

Narrator: You go, girls

"We are the Muses. Demoness of the arts and proclaimers of the heroes." Temari stated as she gestured to her, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Ten-Ten.

"Demon heroes like Naruto!" Ino said.

"Please, you mean "hunk-to". Ooh, I'd like to make some sweet music with him-" Ten-Ten started, but Temari cut her off with a glare and hum.

[Muses start humming]

"Our story actually begins long before Naruto was born, about a thousand years ago." Temeri said.

"Back when the world was new, The planet Earth was down on its luck." Ten-Ten sung."And everywhere gigantic brutes called Titans ran amok!"

"It was a nasty place! There was a mess wherever you stepped." Ino said as she grimaced and stepped around broken pottery peaces. "Where chaos reigned and earthquakes and volcanoes never slept!"

"And then along came Kyuubi-" Sakura said, then she was joined by all the girls.

"He hurled his fire bolt-He zapped! Locked those suckers in a vault!" The girls sung together as they watched Kyuubi fight the titans. "They're trapped! And on his own stopped chaos in its tracks. And that's the gospel truth! The guy was too type A to just relax."

"And that's the world's first dish." Hinata sung quietly.

"Kyuubi tamed the globe while still in his youth." Ino said in amazement.

"Though, honey, it may seem imposs'ble-That's the gospel truth! On mount Olympus life was neat and smooth as sweet vermouth." They all sung together. "Though, honey, it may seem imposs'ble-That's the gospel truth...!"

* * *

Every major demon lord were gathered around chatting amongst each other and admiring the party and new prince. At the head, where the throne was, sat King Kyuubi and "Queen" Minoto, who was holding a slightly fussing baby Naruto.

"Naruto, behave yourself, Little One." Minoto lightly scolded when Naruto grabbed some of his long blonde hair and tugged at it. He gently pulled his hair out of Naruto's grip and laid him in his orange (AN:yeah, i went there) cradle. Kyuubi walked up to the cradle while grinning down at Naruto, who giggled.

"He's a cute little hair ball." Kyuubi stated out loud. Minto smacked his arm lightly.

"Don't call our baby a hair ball!"

Kyuubi just chuckles as he babbles at baby Naruto. Naruto catches Kyuubi's swinging index finger and lifts a stunned Kyuubi above his cradle.

"Hah! Oh, he's strong! Like his Dad, hmm?" Kyuubi said proudly. Minoto nodded with a bright smile in agreement as Naruto places Kyuubi back. down.

"Whoa! Excuse me! Excuse me! Excuse me one side, Ibiki." Shizune said as she dodged and maneuvered through a crowed of moving demons. When she reached Minoto, she handed him a bundle of glowing flowers.

"Oh! How beautiful!" Minoto said as he appraised the flowers. " Shizune, they're lovely"

"Thanks." Shizune said with a smile. "You know, I had Sora do the arrangement. Weird, huh? +she bows to Kyuubi+ This is such a lovely party you have, my lord."

While they were talking, no one noticed baby Naruto reaching for and grabbing one of Kyuubi's fire balls. He then started playing with it while giggling. Minoto looked over and gasped in alarm.

"Dear, keep those away from the baby." Minoto said as he started to reach for the one in Naruto's hands, but Kyuubi stopped him. Minoto shoot him an annoyed look.

"Tch, he won't hurt himself. Let the fur ball have a little fun!" Kyuubi said while watching Naruto playing with the fireball. "See he's-"

Naruto stuck the fire ball a little into his mouth, only to hurl it away when it burnt him a litte and tasted nasty. Three demons jump away from its path, until Anko hits it with her sword so it hits a pillar, which immediately reappears. Minoto gives Kyuubi a look, who grins back sheepishly.

"Oh, on behalf of my son, I want to thank you all for your wonderful gifts!" Kyuubi quickly announces. Minoto blinked at the change of subject.

"What about our gift, dear?" Minoto asked, causing Kyuubi to smack his own forehead at his forgetfulness. Minoto sweat-dropped.

"Well, let's see here.. we'll take, hmm, yes, a little cirrus, and, hmm, a touch of nimbostratus, and a dash of black cumulus." Kyuubi mumbled as he moves his hand with a little pegasus-shaped cloud on it. He puts it closer to baby Naruto. They watched as the cloud became a "real" baby pegasus. "His name is Rasengan, and he's all yours, son."

Naruto blinked, then bonked his forehead against Baby Rasengan, who whined and licked Naruto. They then hug cutely, causing everyone to sigh at the sight. Kyuubi picked Naruto up.

"Mind his head." Minoto reminded him. Kyuubi nodded his head as he watched Naruto grab hold his (Naruto's) medallion that hangs from his neck. Naruto bit it a little, then let go and yawned sleepily. He rubbed his little eyes with his little fist sleepily.

"He's so tiny...My boy...My little Naruto..." Kyuubi whispered in proud and happiness. Minoto smiled brightly at the sight.

"How sssentimental." Orochimaru hissed as he walked in. "You know, I haven't been this choked up since I got a hunk of mousssaka caught in my throat! Huh?"

All the demons either growled in annoyance, ignored him, or rolled their eyes. Some did laugh, but stopped by a stern look from others.

"Ssso is this an audience or a mosaic?" Orochimaru asked everyone, then said to Kurenai. "Hey, how you doin'? Lookin' good. Nice dresss."

Asuma growled causing him to quickly go away. Kyuubi walked up to his older brother and gave him a hug slap on his back.

"It's about time you came, Orochimaru. How are things in the sound village?" Kyuubi asked Orochimaru as he slung an arm around his shoulders.

Orochimaru scowled at him and took Kyuubi's arm from around his shoulder.

"Well, they're just fine, you know, a little dark, a little gloomy, and as always, hey, revolting people. What are you gonna do?" Orochimaru stated with a bored look on his face. He then noticed Naruto in his cradle. "Ah! There's the little sssunspot, little sssmootchie. And here is a sucker for the little sssucker, eh?"

He weaves a sucker with skeleton head with a jutsu (AN: COME UP WITH THE NAME OF THE JUTSU AND I'LL SEND YOU AN UPDATE BEFORE I POST IT!"

"Here you go. Ya' just--" Orochimaru started, but Naruto squeezes Hades' finger, and after some fight he gets away from the baby. "Sheesh! uh, powerful little tyke."

"I know, the little fur ball picked me up earlier by just a finger!" Kyuubi said proudly. He patted Orochimaru again, earning him a glare. "Come on, Orochimaru, don't be such a stiff, join the celebration!"

Orochimaru pushed Kyuubi out of his personal space.

"Hey, love to, Kyuubi, but unlike you demons lounging about up here, I regrettably have a full-time gig. You know, by the way, so charitably bestowed on me to return order to the ever temperamental Sssound village, Kyuubi..., So.. can't. Love to, but can't." Orochimaru said with a sneer.

"You ought to slow down to a quick and quiet death... Hah! work yourself to a quick and quiet death!" Kyuubi started laughing along with most of the demons. "Oh, I kill myself."

"If only, if only..." Orochimaru walked away with everyone still laughing.

_________________

"Man, if there's one demon who don't want to get steamed up, it's that asshole Orochimaru." Temeri said with a shake of her head.

"It's probably 'cause he always had an evil plan" Ino said with a grim look on her face.

* * *

"He ran the Sound village," Ten-Ten started singing sadly. "But thought the people were annoying, crazy, and uncouth."

"He was as mean as ruthless-" Sakura sung. "And that's the gospel truth."

"He had a plan to shake things up-" Hinata sung.

"And that's the gospel truth!" Everyone sung.

__________________

"Sakon and Ukon!" Orochimaru shouted for two of his imps.

"We're coming, your most lugubriousness." Sakon and Ukon shouted as they raced down the stairs. They tripped and fell.

"Jiroubo!" Orochimaru shouted for his last imp. Jiroubo ran in eating and not paying attention. He fell over Sakon and Ukon, who were just about to get up.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes as they scrambled to get up.

"Sakon!"

"Ukon!"

"And Jiroubo!"

" Reporting for duty!" All three of them said at the same time.

"Fine, fine, fine, just let me know the instant the Forbidden Fates arrive." Orochimaru told them with a tired sigh.

"Oh, they're here!" Jiroubo said as he stuffed the rest of his sandwich in his mouth.

"What? The Forbidden Fates are here and you didn't tell me?" Orochimaru shouted as his face turned snake like for a second.

"We are worms! Worthless worms!" They all shouted as they shape-shifted into worms and crawled around on the floor.

"Memo to me, memo to me, main you after my meeting." Orochimaru said as he left to go see the Forbidden Fates.

________________

"Hold that troublesome thread still, Neji." Shikamaru said in a bored tone. He lazy clipped the thread, causing a woman's scream to be heard.

"Incoming!" Choji said as he muched on some chips. The Forbidden Fates sigh sadly as a soul enters a hole that leads down to hell.

"Gentlemen and lady! hah! I am so sorry that I'm—" Orochimaru started, but Shikamaru cut him off with a glare.

"Late."

"We knew you would be." Choji said with a nod of his head.

"We know everything. Oh, and I'm not lady." Neji told him with a glare.

"Past." Choji said.

"Troublesome, present." Shikamaru said.

"And future..." Neji answered, then then glared at Sakon and Ukon. "Don't ask me to have a threesome."

Sakon and Ukon sweat-dropped.

"...Great. Great. Anyway, sssee, I was at this party, and I lost track of—" Orchimaru started, but the Forbidden Fates interrupted.

Fates: We know!

"Yeah. I know.. you know. Ssso, here's the deal. Kyuubi, Mr High and Mighty, Mr. "Hey, you, get off my throne," now he has—" Once again, Orchimaru was interrupted.

Fates: A bouncing baby brat.

"We know!" Neji said in annoyance. "Get to the point."

"I know.. you know. I know. I got it." Orochimaru said in annoyance. He took a deep breathe. "I got the concept, so let me just ask: Is this kid gonna mess up my hostile takeover big, or what? What do you think?"

"Well..." Choji started, but Neji glared at him.

"Choji, we are not supposed to reveal the future." Neji scolded.

"Oh wait, I'm sorry. Time out. Can I? Can I ask you a question, by the way? Are you, (to Shikamaru), did you cut your hair of something? You look fabulous."

Shikamaru glared at him. Neji growled.

"I mean, you look really hott!"

Shikamaru blushed slightly at the compliment, but his glare intensified. Neji growled loudly while Choji watched in amusement.

"Please, my fate...(he picked up Shikamaru's hand.) is in your lovely hands-OW!" Orochimaru pulled his hand away after Neji smacked it from Shikamaru's.

"Troublesome, if we tell you stop flirting with me and un-summon us."

"Deal."

"All right..." Neji said as he activated his byakugan. He then activated a jutsu to show what he saw.

"In 18 years precisely The planets will align." Shikamaru told Orochimaru, who nodded his head. "The time to act will be at hand unleash the Titans, your monstrous band."

"Exssscellent..."

"Then the once-proud Kyuubi will finally fall, And you, Orochimaru, will rule all!" Shikamaru told him. Orochimaru smirked.

"Yesss! Most exsscellent indeed...I'll finally take my rightful place!"

"However...it will become troublesome...if..." Shikamaru started and trailed off to yawn.

"If?"

"Should Naruto fight, you will fail." Neji added smugly. "Release!"

The Forbidden Fates disappeared.

"What???" Orochimaru shouted in anger. He then took a deep breath as he came up with an idea. "Okay, fine, fine, I'm cool, I'm fine

[bell dings]

Sakon? Ukon? Jiroubo? I have a riddle...How do you kill a nine-tailed demon?

"Um..." Sakon glanced at Ukon, who shrugged. "We do not... know!

"You can't. They're immortal?" Jiroubo answered.

"Exactly! They're immortal" Orochimaru said with a sinister grin. He takes a vial with red liquid. "So, first you got to turn the little sunspot mortal."


	2. Chapter 2

**THE ROLE OF CALLIOPE HAS CHANGED FROM TEMERI TO KONAN! I'VE DECIDED TO GIVE TEMERI ANOTHER ROLL!**

**Naruto=Hercules**

**Sabaku no Gaara=Megera(Meg)**

**Kyuubi=Zeus**

**Minoto=Hera**

**Jiraya=Philoctetes (Phil)**

**Orochimari/?=Hades**

**Sakon/Ukon (NOTE: Double Roll...it didn't seem right to have one without the other)=Pain**

**Jiroubo=Panic**

**Rasengan (Not a real person, just an attack)=Pegasus**

**Baki=Nessus**

**Kakashi=Amphitryon**

**Iruka=Alcmene**

**Ten-Ten=thalia**

**Anko=Athena**

**Kurenai=Aphrodite**

**Asuma=Hephaestus **

**Ino=Terpsichore**

**Konan=Calliope**

**Sakura=Melpomène**

**Hinata=Clio**

**Shizuna=Hermes**

**Tsunada=Apollo**

**Ibiki=Ares**

**Sora (from filler episodes)=Orpheus**

**Neji=Clotho: the Fate of Future.**

**Choji=Lachesis: the Fate of Present.**

**Shikamaru=Atropos: the Fate of Past.**

**Zabuza=Lythos – The Rock Titan. **

**Haku=Hydros – The Ice Titan.**

**Sasuke=Pyros – The Lava Titan.**

**Itachi=Stratos – The Wind Titan.**

**IF THEIR ARE ANYMORE, I'LL UPDATE THE LIST! YOU ARE FREE TO SUGGEST WHAT "GOD" YOU WANT TO SEE FEATURED IN THIS STORY SEEING AS I'M NOT GOING TO FOLLOW IT TO THE T!**

_**Recap:**_

_**"In 18 years precisely The planets will align." Shikamaru told Orochimaru, who nodded his head. "The time to act will be at hand unleash the Titans, your monstrous band."**_

_**"Exssscellent..."**_

_**"Then the once-proud Kyuubi will finally fall, And you, Orochimaru, will rule all!" Shikamaru told him. Orochimaru smirked.**_

_**"Yesss! Most exsscellent indead...I'll finally take my rightful place!"**_

_**"However...it will become troublesome...if..." Shikamaru started and trailed off to yawn.**_

_**"If?"**_

_**"Should Naruto fight, you will fail." Neji added smugly. "Release!"**_

_**The Forbidden Fates disappeared.**_

_**"What???" Orochimaru shouted in anger. He then took a deep breath as he came up with an idea. "Okay, fine, fine, I'm cool, I'm fine**_

_**[bell dings]**_

_**Sakon? Ukon? Jiroubo? I have a riddle...How do you kill a nine-tailed demon?**_

_**"Um..." Sakon glanced at Ukon, who shrugged. "We do not... know!**_

_**"You can't. They're immortal?" Jiroubo answered.**_

_**"Exactly! They're immortal" Orochimaru said with a sinister grin. He takes a vial with red liquid. "So, first you got to turn the little sunspot mortal."

* * *

**_

Later that day on Mount Olympus. Baby Naruto and Baby Rasengan are sleeping together. Shadows of Sakon, Ukon, and Jiroubo crawl over Baby Naruto. Sound of glass breaking, and struggling rung through the palace, causing Kyuubi and Minato to wake up in a daze.

"What the hell is that noise?" Kyuubi grumbled. Minato yawned.

"I don't know-"

"THE BABY!" They both shouted, somehow knowing something was going on with Naruto. They run to the cradle but find only the Baby Rasengan slightly beat up and alone.

"NARUTO! NO!" Minato sobbed as he buried his hands in his face. Kyuubi roared a loud anger-filled roar, causing the entire palace to shake.

"NO!!!!!!!"

"Man, we fucked up!" Sakon told them when they heard Kyuubi's roar. Ukon nodded his head in agreement.

"Kyuubi is gonna maim and torture us!" Ukon added.

"Just hang onto the kid, you two!" Jiroubo told them as they struggled to keep a grip on Naruto. When they finally reached the ground, Naruto started crying loudly.

"Hurry!" Ukon urged Sakon, who held the potion. Sakon put a nipple on the end.

"Let's just kill the kid and get it over with, okay?" Jiroubo told Sakon, who nodded his head.

"Here you go, kid, a little grecian formula" Sakon told Naruto, who stopped crying and started drinking the potion. Ukon jumped up and down in excitement as Naruto's red aura faded from him.

"Look at that! He's.. changing!" Jiroubo said in amazement.

"Can we do it now?" Ukon asked Sakon, who shook his head.

"No, no, no, he has to drink the whole potion! Every last drop." Sakon told them.

"Hey, who's there?" Kakashi called out as he and his husband Iruka walked down the dark path. He held his light out, causing Sakon to drop the seemingly empty vail. Sakon, Ukon, and Jiroubo dash-ed into the shadows, never to notice one drop hit the ground.

"Over here, Kakashi!" Iruka gasped when he saw Naruto lying on the ground, and ran over to him. He quickly picked him up and wrapped him in his scarf. Naruto's eyes watered and his face scrunched up as though he was about to cry. "Oh, you poor thing! Oh, don't cry"

"Is anybody there?" Kakashi called out. When no one answered, he walked over to Iruka and Naruto. Sakon, Ukon, and Jiroubo peeked out from the bushes.

"Now?" Ukon asked Sakon, who nodded his head.

"Now." As the three walked out of the shadows, they quickly transformed into snakes.

"Who would abandon such a beautiful baby..." Iruka asked Kakashi sadly. Kakashi shook his head. "Maybe its a sign... For so many years we've trying to have children...with me being human and you demon...and now...here is a young child with no one."

Kakashi absently picks up Naruto's medallion from around his neck and reads. "Naruto."

"Naruto?" Iruka tilts his head at the name of the child. Kakashi's eyes narrowed when they noticed Naruto staring and frowning at something behind them. Sakon, Ukon, and Jiroubo ,as snakes, attack, but Kakashi pulled his family out of the way and did a round house kick, knocking them off of a near by conveniently place cliff. Baby Naruto giggles as if its the funnest thing ever to watch.

"You think that was funny? Such a strange child..." Kakashi commented.

"Help, help, help!" Sakon and Ukon shouted as the three returned to their "normal" form.

"Orochimaru is gonna kill us when he finds out what happened." Jiroubo shouted in panic. Suddenly, Sakon smirked.

"You mean, *if* he finds out!" Sakon told them, causing them to pause.

"Of course!" Ukon quickly agreed with him.

"If-- If.. if is good." Jiroubo agreed while nodding his head.

* * *

"It was tragic. Kyuubi led all the demon lords on a frantic search through the higher realm." Konan said.

"But... by the time they found the baby, it was too late." Ten-Ten said sadly.

"For only lesser demons could walk around on the "lower realm." Ino explained.

"Young Naruto was mostly human now," Sakura sung sadly. "But since he did not drink the last drop..."

"He still retained his demon-like strength-" Hinata sung. "So thank his lucky star! But Kyuubi and Minato wept."

"Because their son could never come home." Konan sung as she showed Kyuubi and Minato watching Naruto longingly. "They'd have to watch their precious baby grow up from afar."

"Though Orochimaru's horrid was hatched before Herc cut his first tooth," Ino sung.

"The boy grew stronger ev'ry day" Ten-Ten sung.

"And that's the gospel truth!" Everyone sung.

* * *

A carriage with a lot of hay moves along the road unnaturally fast, then with a speeding Naruto pulling it. Iruka and Kakashi were holding on for dear life.

"Naruto, slow your ass down!" Kakashi shouted. Naruto paid him no mind as they entered a country fair while hitting some workers on the top of the gate.

"Look out!" Iruka shouted, then winced when the people were knocked over. Kakashi chuckled.

"Target practice."

"Kakashi! Don't encourage him!" Iruka scolded. "Apologize, Naruto!"

"Feh, sorry!" Naruto shouted at them as he continued to speed.

"Hey, watch where you're goin'!" One worker shouted.

Once they entered the middle of the square, Naruto stopped the cart so fast and hard, he ended up burying himself into the ground shoulders-deep.

Iruka rolled his eyes while Kakashi smirked.

"Nice speed! I think you've finished enough training for today." Kakashi told Naruto, who nodded his head happily.

"Personally, I thought we were done for." Iruka mumbled, causing Kakashi and Naruto to laugh a little.

"It wasn't that bad, Mom." Naruto, who was been calling Iruka "mom" since Kakashi taught him the word, joked. Naruto was about to unload the wagon, but Iruka quickly shook his head.

"Uh, don't-don't-don't unload just yet. I want to barge these prices with Obito."

"Okay..." Naruto reluctantly agreed..

"Naruto, this time, please just—" Iruka started, but Naruto interrupted.

"I know, I know stay by the cart."

"Good boy!" Kakashi said as he patted him on his head as if he were a dog. Naruto sulked as he watched Iruka and Kakashi walk away. Naruto was getting bored when he saw a human struggling with big clay pot. Just as he's about to tilt over, Naruto runs up and catches it for him.

"Whoa, that was close!" Ebisu said with a relieved sigh, not really noticing who helped him. Naruto grinned.

"You should be more careful." Naruto warned him as he sat the pot on the ground.

"Why thank you-ah! Naruto!" Ebisu shouted in horror and surprise. Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Why, Naruto! It's you!"

"Do you need help with-"

"No, no, no, no, no, I got it." Ebisu told him as he lifted up the large pot again. "I'm fine, you just run along."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked slightly worried.

"Oh, yes. Absolutely."

Naruto sighed as he left the entrance of the shop, only to stop when a Frisbee falls to his feet. He picks it up and sees three boys about his age.

"Yo! Give it here!" A boy with blonde hair told Naruto, who smiled.

"Hey, do you need an extra guy?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No way!" Another boy shouted as he pulled the other boy away quickly. He then said to the other boy. "What a loser!"

"Destructo boy." Another one said.

"Maybe we should call him "Dobe"." Another suggested.

Naruto sighed sadly as he sat down alone in the center of a square until the Frisbee appears above his head again five minutes later.

"Heads up!" The blonde boy shouted. Naruto quickly jumped up and ran after it.

"I-I got it!" Naurto shouted as he ran for it. He grabbed it at the same time as hit a pillar, who started to fall. "Uh-oh.. Oh no!.. It's okay.."

Naruto holds the pillar that he hit, but he accidentally knocked it into another one. This caused them to fall like the domino effect. He saw what was happening and threw the pillar he was holding away. This causes it to hit yet ANOTHER pillar on the opposite side and another domino wave starts going around the square.

"Hey! Whoa!" Naruto shouted in a panick as he ran around trying to stop the destruction.

"Son!" Iruka shouted off while coughing as he looked for Naruto in the dust.

"Hang on, Mom!" Naruto told Iruka as he ran past him towards Eibsu's shop, where the two waves of pillars seemed to be aiming. "Be right back!

"Oh my! Oh no! Don't! Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Eibsu chanted in panic as he held his expensive pottery to him. Luckily, the last two pillars stop above the man's head. Just as he sighed and relaxed, Naruto, who was running to save him, slips and slides to him fast.

"Ah! Watch out!" Naruto shouted as he ran into him, causing everything is destroyed. "Oops..."

"Nice catch, Dobe." One of the kids said as they sneered at him. Naruto frowned sadly.

"Son..." Iruka whispered as he took survey of the damage.

"This is the last straw, Iruka!" Eibsu shouted in anger.

"That half-breed demon is nothing but a menace!" Someone shouted, causing Naruto to flinch.

"He's too dangerous to be around normal humans!" Someone else shouted.

"He didn't mean any harm." Kakashi told them.

"Of course, another demon would say that!"

"He's just a kid. He-he just can't control his strength." Iruka argued.

"I am warning you. You keep that-that-that.. freak and half-breed away from here!" Ebisu shouted in pure hatred as he pointed at Naruto.

"Freak!"

"Go away, half-breed!"

"Yeah, go away!"

* * *

Kakashi and Naruto were on a grassy hillside, just sitting down.

"Son, you shouldn't let those things they said back there get to you."

"But Dad, they're right. I-I am a freak. I try to fit in, I really do. I just can't. You have your wolf ears and tails...I look almost human except my eyes flash red;l I have claws; and markings on my face." Naruto told him in pure sadness. Tears sprung in his eyes.

"Most demons and half-demons do, too." Kakashi reassured him. Naruto sighed.

"I know...but...sometimes.. I feel like, like I really don't belong here. Like I'm supposed to be.. someplace else. Like I'm even more different..."

Kakashi's eyes widen.

Naruto, son—" Kakashi started, but Naruto interrupted him with a forced, humorless laugh.

"I know it doesn't make any sense." Naruto told Kakashi as he got up from the hill. "I'm going for a walk."

Kakashi frowned as he watched Nartuo walk away.

* * *

"I have often dreamed of a far off place...Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me." Naruto sung as he started walking in the nearby forest. "Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face!"

Naruto pictured all the humans who were mean, greeting him...wanted to be friends with him.

"And a voice keeps sayin' this is where I'm meant to be. I will find my way I can go the distance. I'll be there someday" Naruto sung as reached a cliff. He sat down. "If I can be strong. I know every mile will be worth my while. I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong..."

Naruto blinked when he saw Kakashi waiting outside of the small hut for him.

"Dad?"

"Naruto, there's something your mother and I have been meaning to tell ya'." Kakashi told Naruto as he lead him into their house. Naruto frowned worriedly.

* * *

Naruto was in a stupor after Iruka and Kakashi told him how they found him on the side of the road when he was just a newborn baby.

" I don't get it...if you found me, then where did I come from? Why was I left there?" Naruto asked in confusion. He frowned in sadness. "Didn't they want me?"

"I...I wish we could answer that." Kakashi said sadly.

"But we DO know that WE wanted you." Iruka told Naruto who gave him a small smile.

"This was around your neck when we found you. It's the symbol of the demon lord, Kyuubi." Iruka explained to Naruto as he handed him a medallion shaped like a fireball.

"I...I want to visit to the temple of Kyuubi and find answers! Maybe they'll know who my real paren--" Naruto trailed off at the utter complete look of sadness that fell on Iruka's face. Kakashi's face went blank, which was the equivalent of him being sad. "Ma and, sometimes, Dad, you're the greatest parents anyone could have, but.. I-I gotta know"

"I know...I understand. Just know that you'll always have a place here. And...come and visit." Iruka said while sniffing and trying to hold back tears.

"Duh, Mom! I'm not gonna abandoned you guys! You raised me, I love you and, sometimes, Dad so much." Naruto told Iruka.

"What do you mean sometimes, Dad! I should triple your trying!" Kakashi joked.

"When are you leaving?" Iruka asked Naruto.

"I'll start in the morning." Naruto told Iruka who nodded.

"Let's have one last dinner together as a family." Iruka suggested.

"It won't be the last one. I'll be back! I swear!" Naruto promised him, causing him to smile. "Believe it!"

"While Iruka cooks, let's have one last training match-"

"You can't be serious! Really Dad!"

"Humor your old man this once."

"Fine, but don't complain if you hurt your hip or your back slips out!"

"Make sure you take some extra diapers with you tomorrow."

"That's it!"

"Really Naruto...Kakashi?" Iruka said as he watched in exasperated fondness.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto left home with a red, special cloak that Kakashi gave him.

Naruto had now been running, climbing, walking, etc. for the past couple of days. He sighed in relief when he saw a giant temple ahead with Kyuubi's symbol on it. He quickly and tiredly ran to the Temple.

"I am on my way, I can go the distance. I don't care how far, somehow I'll be strong." Naruto sung happily. "I know every mile will be worth my while. I would go most everywhere to find where I belong."

* * *

**AN: WELL HERE'S AN UPDATE! PLEASE VOTE _AND_ REVIEW! OH, AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**i NO OWNY NARUTO/HERCULES  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto=Hercules**

**Sabaku no Gaara=Megera(Meg)**

**Kyuubi=Zeus**

**Minoto=Hera**

**Jiraya=Philoctetes (Phil)**

**Orochimari/?=Hades**

**Sakon/Ukon (NOTE: Double Roll...it didn't seem right to have one without the other)=Pain**

**Jiroubo=Panic**

**Rasengan (Not a real person, just an attack)=Pegasus**

**Baki=Nessus**

**Kakashi=Amphitryon**

**Iruka=Alcmene**

**Ten-Ten=thalia**

**Anko=Athena**

**Kurenai=Aphrodite**

**Asuma=Hephaestus **

**Ino=Terpsichore**

**Konan=Calliope**

**Sakura=Melpomène**

**Hinata=Clio**

**Shizuna=Hermes**

**Tsunada=Apollo**

**Ibiki=Ares**

**Sora (from filler episodes)=Orpheus**

**Neji=Clotho: the Fate of Future.**

**Choji=Lachesis: the Fate of Present.**

**Shikamaru=Atropos: the Fate of Past.**

**Zabuza=Lythos – The Rock Titan. **

**Haku=Hydros – The Ice Titan.**

**Sasuke=Pyros – The Lava Titan.**

**Itachi=Stratos – The Wind Titan.**

**IF THEIR ARE ANYMORE, I'LL UPDATE THE LIST! YOU ARE FREE TO SUGGEST WHAT "GOD" YOU WANT TO SEE FEATURED IN THIS STORY SEEING AS I'M NOT GOING TO FOLLOW IT TO THE T!**

_**Recap:**_

_**"When are you leaving?" Iruka asked Naruto.**_

_**"I'll start in the morning." Naruto told Iruka who nodded.**_

_**"Let's have one last dinner together as a family." Iruka suggested.**_

_**"It won't be the last one. I'll be back! I swear!" Naruto promised him, causing him to smile. "Believe it!"**_

_**"While Iruka cooks, let's have one last training match-"**_

_**"You can't be serious! Really Dad!"**_

_**"Humor your old man this once."**_

_**"Fine, but don't complian if you hurt your hip or your back slips out!"**_

_**"Make sure you take some extra diapers with you tomorrow."**_

_**"That's it!"**_

_**"Really Naruto...Kakashi?" Iruka said as he watched in exasperated fondness.**_

_**The next morning, Naruto left home with a red, special cloak that Kakashi gave him.**_

_**Naruto had now been running, climbing, walking, etc. for the past couple of days. He sighed in relief when he saw a giant temple ahead with Kyuubi's symbol on it. He quickly and tiredly ran to the Temple.**_

_**"I am on my way, I can go the distance. I don't care how far, somehow I'll be strong." Naruto sung happily. "I know every mile will be worth my while. I would go most everywhere to find where I belong."**_

MYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINE

[Naruto enters the Temple of Kyuubi]

"Oh mighty Kyuubi, please, hear me and answer my prayer." Naruto pleaded to the statue of Kyuubi, then asked. " I need to know: Who am I? Wh-where do I belong?"

As soon as he finished saying this, the wind blew hard as lightning hit the statue of Kyuubi, and the flame ignites in braziers.

"Huh?" Naruto was dumbfounded as the giant ass statue came moved a little and came to life.

"Fur-ball?" Kyuubi exclaimed with a smile on his "face". "My boy. My little Naruto."

Kyuubi reached his hand out for Naruto, who ran away screaming!

"AH! THIS GIANT ASS STATUE IS GONNA' KILL ME! NO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"Hey, you brat, what's your hurry? After all these years, is this a kind of hello to give your father?" Kyuubi asked as he grabbed a struggling Naruto. As soon as the word father passed through Kyuubi's lips, Naruto froze.

"Father?" Naruto repeated. Kyuubi grinned smugly.

"Didn't know you had a famous father, did you? Surprise!" Kyuubi said cockily, then then took a moment to really look at Naruto now that he was still. "Look how you've

grown. Looks like you have Minato's beautiful eyes... and my strong chin."

"I-I don't understand. If you are my father, that would make me a—" Naruto trailed off.

"A full blooded heir to the demon realm." Kyuubi finished.

"A demon! A full-blooded demon!" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hey, you wanted answers, so I gave them to you." Kyuubi told Naruto, who went stared at him in confusion and hurt.

"But why did you leave me on earth? Didn't you want me?" Naruto asked sadly. Kyuubi lightly smacked Naruto upside the head, earning him a glare.

"Of course we did, you brat! Your bearer and I loved you with all our hearts but someone stole you from us and turned you half-mortal, and only full demons can live on Mount Konoha."

"I see..." Naruto said then sighed. "And you can't do a thing?" Kyuubi shook his head.

"I can't, Naruto, but you can." Kyuubi told him, causing him to quickly become excited.

"R-really? W-what? I-I'll do anything, believe it!" Naruto told him excitedly, causing Kyuubi to chuckle.

"Listen good, fur-ball. If you can prove yourself a true hero on Earth, your demon-hood will be restored!"

"A true hero. I'll be one, believe it!" Naruto told Kyuubi, then frowned slightly. "Uh, exactly how do you become a true hero?" Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"First, you must seek out Jiraya, the trainer of heroes and stalker of beautiful women." Kyuubi informed Naruto.

"Great..I get a pervert for a teacher..." Naruto grumbled. "Time to-ah!" Naruto falls off of Kyuubi's "palm", Kyuuubi managed to catch the scruff of his clothes. He set Naruto down gently.

"Whoa! Calm down. Hm..." Kyuubi frowned slightly in thought. He then whistled, causing Rasengen to fly through an opening in the roof. "Ha-ha! You probably don't remember Rasengen but you two go way back."

Rasengen sniffed Naruto, so squirmed a little, then bonks foreheads with him and licks him." Naruto blinked in slight recognition of the "head bonking" ritual.

"Rasengen..."

"He is a magnificent flying horse." Kyuubi complimented Rasengen, who puffed up with pride (which deflated just as quickly with the next statement). "With the brain of a bird."

"Right, I'll find that pervert Jiraya and become a true hero, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed as he mounted Rasengen.

"Kick ass!" Kyuubi cheered.

"I won't let you down! Let's go Rasengen!"

"Good luck, fur-ball."

MYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINE

After searching for days, Rasengen and Naruto landed on the Isle of Jiraya.

"You sure this is the right place?" Naruto asked Rasengen as he climbed off his back and looked around. Rasengen nodded his head. Naruto then sees three female demons laughing in the trees. There was also have a body sticking from the bushes. "Hey, are you okay?"

Naruto kicked the figure's behind, causing the body to jump in shock.

"Whoa! Hey, butt out, kid!" A male with long white hair exclaimed, causing Naruto to blink in stupor. The girls heard the commotion and left. The male with white hair quickly shot after them. One turned into water and got away.

"Um..."

"Girls! Stop! Stop! Come back, come back, come back. Whoa, whoa--" Jiraya shouted as he managed to grab one, only for her to turn into flowers. The last one turned into a tree. Jiraya gave up as he glared at Naruto, who was walking up to him.

"What's the matter?" Jiraya asked Naruto with a sigh. He figured he was going to get caught staring at the girls anyway.

"Uh.. no. Can you help us? We're looking for someone called Jiraya." Naruto told him, causing Jiraya's eyes to narrow.

"That would be me. Are you a fan?" Jiraya asked smugly.

"You're Jiraya!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, then paused as he gave Jiraya a look of disappointment. "You really are a pervert..."

"I am not!" Jiraya argued. "I am merely a respecter of fine bodies..."

"Anyway, I'm Naruto!" Naruto said as he pointed to himself, then pointed to Rasengen. "And that's Rasengen!"

Rasengen trotted up to and licked Jiraya, who wrinkled his face in disgust.

"Animals!. Disgusting!" Jiraya complied, causing Rasengen to huff as if to say that he wasn't all that either.

"Anyway, I need your help. I want to become a hero. A true hero." Naruto told Jiraya, who raised an eyebrow. Jiraya walked away while shaking his head.

"Sorry, kid, can't help ya." Jiraya started to close his door, but Naruto grabbed it.

"Hey, wait!" Naruto shouted as he pulled the door and raised it in the air with one hand.

"Whoo!" Jiraya said while blinking. He didn't think half-breeds were strong enough to with stand his specially made door.

"WHAT? Why the hell not!"

"Two words: I am retired from fighting." Jiraya told Naruto, who frowned.

"First off, that's three words! Second, I gotta do this. Haven't you ever had a dream, something you wanted so bad you'd do anything?" Naruto pleaded with Jiraya, who sighed. He motioned for Naruto to follow him into his house.

"Kid, come inside, I want to show you something."

"It's not something perverted, is it?" Naruto asked suspiciously, causing Jiraya's eye to twitch.

"No."

Inside, Naruto hit his head on a giant sword inside its shealth.

"Watch it! That was Kisame's sword.

"The Hoshigaku/? (AN: I KNOW ITS HORRIBLE, BUT CAN ANYONE GIVE ME THE PROPER NAME TO KISAME'S SWORD?)

"Damn right it is! Who do you think taught Kisame how to fight with a sword? Cleopatra? I trained all those would-be heroes. Sasori, Madara, Zetsu, Kazuza. A lot of "weirdos." And every single one of those bums let me down. Flatter then a discus. None of them could go the distance. And then there was Nagato. Now there was a guy who had it all - the build, the foot speed. He could jab, he could take a hit, he could keep on comin'. But that furshlugginer will of his! He turned on me...- kaboom! He's history. Yeah, I had a dream once. I dreamed I was gonna train the greatest hero there ever was. So great the great demon lords would hang a picture of him in the stars... All across the sky, and people would say, "Jiraya's boy could kick some ass." That's right. Eh, but dreams are for rookies. A guy can only take so much disappointment."

"But I am different than those other guys! I'll show you." Naruto said as he grabbed Jiraya and dragged him outside.

"Hey, brat didn't you hear me eariler!" Jiraya complied as Naruto dragged him.

"Watch this!" Naruto then showed him how he could grow extra tails and form a red aura. He then lifted a really heavy gaint statue and balanced it on one finger. He then tossed it high in the sky.

"Whoa...maybe if I-- No! Snap out of it! I am too old to get mixed up in this stuff again." Jiraya said as he shook his head. "I write books scrolls."

"But if I don't become a true hero, I'll never be able to rejoin my father, Kyuubi." Naruto explained to him. Jiraya paused in his walking away and turned back to Naruto.

"Hold it! Kyuubi is your father, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Kyuubi, the big guy, he's your daddy! Mr. Nine tails! As if I believe that lie you're sprouting out!"

"But it's the truth!" Naruto told him, causing Jiraya to snort.

"Please! If Kyuubi is your father may one of his fireballs-AH!" As soon as Jiraya said that a fireball came roaring towards him. He quickly jumped out of the way. "Fine, fine!"

"You mean you'll do it?" Naruto asked excitedly. Jiraya sighed.

"You win."

"You won't be sorry, Pervy-Sensei!" Naruto told Jiraya who sweat-dropped at his nickname.

"Oh, gods."

"So when do we start? Can we start now? I'm gonna be the best, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Damn it...why do I always get stuck with odd jobs..."

MYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINE

"No! No!" Jiraya shouted as he slapped Naruto on the back of his head. Naruto was trying to learn the importance of walking on water. Unfortunately, he keeps falling through the water. "Rule #6: Too little Chakra is just as bad as too much!"

MYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINE

"Damn, are you trying to frustrate me!" Jiraya shouted as he hit Naruto on the back of the head again. Naruto had been trying to master cloning, but so far...let's just say there were no good results. "Rule #95, kid: Concentrate! Rule #96: On the clone AND chakra!

MYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINE

Over a course of about three years, Naruto has mastered just about everything Jiraya has taught him. Not only has he grown mentally, he's grown physically. Where once stood a short, baby-faced pre-teen, now stood a full grown, tall, and handsome young man.

"Did you see that? Next stop, Konaha!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement along with his perfect shadow clone.

"Calm down, kid." Jiraya told him as he rolled his eyes. "We don't know if you're ready enough.

"But I am ready, believe it! I want to get off this island. I want to see battles and monsters! Rescue some damsels.. You know, heroic stuff." Naruto told Jiraya, who frowned in thought.

"Well—" Jiraya trailed off, causing Naruto and Rasengen to give him puppy eyes.

"Aw, come on, Pervy-sage!" Naruto pleaded.

"Well, okay, okay." Jiraya reluctantly gave in. "You want a road test? Saddle up, kid. We're going to Otogakure!"

"Awsome!" Naruto shouted as he jumped on Rasengen along with Jiraya and took off. "Why are we heading to Otogakura (1.)?"

"Because that village is pretty much screwed up. It's filled with a lot of problems. It's a big tough town, good place to start building a rep." Jiraya told him, then started to drool a little. "And to do some research."

"Prev-" Naruto started, but they were cut off when they heard a giant crash. "What the hell?"

"Hm...let's go check it out." Jiraya told Naruto, who nodded and directed Rasengen to fly lower.

They land and see a young, beatiful red-head being chased by a monster centaur. The red-head shouted as he was grabbed and turned around.

"Not so fast, sweetheart" Baki told the red-head with a smirk. The red-head growled.

"I swear, Baki, you bastard!. Put me down or I'll—" The red-head started as he glared at Baki as he struggled out of his grip.

"Whoo! I like 'em fiery!" Baki said with a leer as he leaned in to kiss the red-head.

Meanwhile, in the bushes Naruto gets angry. Jiraya saw it and shook his head.

"Now remember, kid. First, analyze the situation. Don't just barrel in there without thinking. Eh?" Jiraya sweat-dropped when he noticed that Naruto was already walking to Baki and the red-head. "Idoit!"

"You don't know what you're—" The red-head started, but Naruto interrupted him.

"Put him down, asshole!" Naruto told Baki, who snorted at him.

"Fuck off." Baki replied as he went back to feeling the red-head up.

"Kiss my ass and release that young..."

"Keep movin', junior." The red-head told Naruto, who looked at him in shock.

"...But you-- are-aren't you a damsel in distress?" Naruto asked meekly, having lost his confidence. The red-head sighed.

"First off, I am a guy, not a damsel. Second, sure I am in distress; but I can handle this." The red-head informed Naruto as he waved him off. "Have a nice day."

"WHAT! But...*ahem* I am here to save you whether you want it or not-" Naruto started as he drew out his kunei, but didn't finish his sentence as Baki punched him and sent him flying away.

"Ohhh! What are you doin'? Get your kunei and kick his ass!" Jiraya shouted at Naruto, who nodded his head and searched through the water for his kunei.

"Kunei. Right, right.. Rule #15: A hero is only as good as his weapon!" Naruto quickly grabs something which turned out to be a big stick. Baki laughed when Naruto aimed it at him. The red-head snorted in amusement. Baki then hits Naruto with a fist and him flying away again.

Jiraya slaped his forehead and slid his hand down his face. Rasengen was about to rush and help Naruto, but Jiraya stopped him.

"Whoa! Hold it! Hold on! He's gotta do it on his own." He told Rasengen, then shouted to Naruto. "Come on, kid! Concentrate! Kick his ass!"

"Oh..." Naruto blinked in thought, then smirked. He ran full speed at Baki and kicked him as hard as he could, causing HIM to be the one that flies away.

"All right! Not bad, kid." Jiraya shouted to Naruto, then mumbled. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but not bad."

The red-head got up from water he was dropped into and started coughing.

"Oh, man... I'm, I'm really sorry." Naruto apologized as he picked the red-head up and carried him over to Jiraya.

"Really?" The red-head asked sarcastically.

"That wasn't...how I planned it." Naruto explained as he sat him down on a rock next to Jiraya and Rasengen.

"...I would have never guest..." The red-head told him in annoyance. Naruto was about to say something, but Baki roared and ran towards them.

"Excuse me." Naruto said gentlemanly, then turned and ran towards Baki. He attacks Baki, hits his head several times and throws him.

"That's how you do it! Nice work!" Jiraya shouted to Naruto.

"He's really strong." The red-head said to no one really. "And his fighting is pretty good..."

"What are you talking about? Of course he's real.." Jiraya trailed off when he saw the red-head pull his shirt up a little so that he could wring it out of some water. He started drooling some when he saw the red-head's smooth, pale skin. He leaned over towards the red-head. "Whoa! Hey, Sweet cheeks, I am really good fighter too-"

The red-head glared at Jiraya and punched him into water.

"Go to hell." The red-head told Jiraya, who got out of the water and glared at the red-head.

Meanwhile, Naruto was still kicking Baki's ass.

"And here we go, Na-ru-to U-za-ma-ki Bar-age!" Naruto shouted as he performed the attack successfully with his clones. He knocked Baki out and ran towards Jiraya and Rasengen, who ran towards him. They met each other half way.

"How was that, Pervy-sage? Did I kick ass or what?" Naruto bragged to Jiraya, who smirked.

"Rein it in, rookie. You can get away with mistakes like those with weak lesser demons, but we're going to the big leagues!"

"At least I beat him. Didn't I?" Naruto said while pouting. Jiraya rolled his eyes.

"Next time don't let your guard down because of a pair of big goo-goo eyes! D-oh!" Jiraya scolded Naruto, who looked over at the red-head (who was wringing out of his hip-hugging skirt. "It's like I keep tellin' ya'. You gotta stay focused, and you--

Naruto ignored the speech as he walked past Jiraya to the red-head. Jiraya glared at Naruto, then Gaara. Rasengen just tilted his head.

"Um...are you okay or something...um—"

"If you must know, my name is Gaara. Not Ga-ga or Gaa-chan. Call me that and I'll kill you!" Gaara warned Naruto, who flinched. He then looked Naruto up and down. "So, did they give you a name along with all those rippling pectorals?"

"Uh, I'm, um, uh—" Naruto stuttered and blushed at the compliment.

"Are you always that articulate?" Gaara asked Naruto as he raised his eyebrow. After another minute of Naruto's stuttering. Gaara then turned to leave.

"Wait! My-- *ahem* My name is Naruto!" Naruto told him. Gaara snorted.

"Fishcake, huh? I think I'll call you hot-head."

"Hot-head?"

"It could be dobe if you perfer-"

"Hot-head is fine!" Naruto quickly agreed, then asked. " So, uh, how-how-how'd you get mixed up with the, uh—"

"The jerk off that doesn't know when to quit? Well, you know how some idiotic males are. They think that "no" means "yes" and "get lost" means "take me, I'm yours" Gaara informed a dumbfounded Naruto. He rolled his eyes and pointed at Jiraya. "Don't worry, this pervert here can explain it to ya' later."

Jiraya growled at Gaara; while Rasengen just laughed a little.

"Well, thanks for everything, Naruto. It's been a real slice." Gaara told him as he turned to leave.

"Wait! Um.. can we give you a ride?" Naruto asked as he gestured to Rasengen, who shook its head. It felt a strange and dangerous aura coming from Gaara.

"Your horse-thingy doesn't like me." Gaara informed Naruto, who shook his head.

"Resengan? Oh, no, don't be silly. He'd be more than happy to-- ow!" Rasengen threw a small pebble at Naruto's head.

"Don't worry, I'm use to dislike..." Gaara informed Naruto, who frowned lightly. "I'll be all right. I'm not a weakling...I can even cross the street without holding someone's hand. Good-bye, dobe..."

"Hey, I don't you weren't gonna call me that?"

"I changed my mind." Gaara replied as he turned around and walked away. "See-ya, dobe."

"Bye... " Naruto whispered with a light blush across his cheeks. "He's something, isn't he, Pervy-sage?"

"I guess he's a looker. I've seen better with attiutdes not as bad as his." Jiraya said, then noticed that Naruto wasn't really listening to him. He growled and hit Naruto on the back of his head. "Pay attention, Naruto! We got a job to do, remember? Besides, Otogakura is still waitin'."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know." Naruto grumbled.

MYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINEMYLINE

Gaara was walking into the forest and came upon a two rabbits and a small gopher.

"Aw.. how cute. A couple of rodents looking for a theme park or perferbally a road so that they can get ran over." Gaara said with a sneer on his face.

"A rodent! I'll have you know that my brother and I are bunnies!" Ukon told her.

"And I'm a gopher." Jiroubo said with a grin.

"Ta-dah!" They all shouted as they turned into their normal selves.

If those three were here then...Gaara tensed when he felt an arm go around his shoulders.

"I thought I smelled a snake." Gaara growled out as he pushed Orochimaru's arm off his shoulders.

"Gaara..." Orochimaru hissed. " Gaara...my little flower, my little bird, my little nut, Gaara... What exactly happened here? I thought you were gonna persssuade the river guardian to join my team for the uprisssing, and here I am, kind of river guardian-lesss. What the fuck happened?"

"The fucker was coming on to me. I'm not the best looking person nor do I have an award winning personality, but even I have my standards. It was either refuse or get fucked."

"Fine. So, instead of sssubtracting two yearsss from your sentenccce, I'm gonna add two on, okay? So, it looks like you got fucked anyway." Orochimaru told Gaara, who growled.

"It wasn't my fault! It was that blond-haired dobe, Naruto!"

"Naruto...?" Ukon repeated.

"Hercules? Why does that name ring a bell?" Sakon asked.

"I don't know. Um, maybe we owe him money?" Jiroubo asked out loud.

"I'm sorry...What was that name again?" Orochimaru asked in disbelif.

"Naruto. He comes on with this big, innocent farm boy routine but I could see through that in a peloponnesian minute." Gaara told Orochimaru, who was turning red with anger.

"Wait a minute. Wasn't Hercules the name of that kid we were supposed to—" Jiroubo started.

"Oh my gods!" They all shouted at the same time upon recongnizing the name.

"Run for it!" Ukon shouted and they all would have took off, but Orochimaru stepped on all of their tails.

"So you took care of him, huh? Dead as a door nail. Weren't those your exact wordsss?" Orochimaru hissed at them, causing them to shrink in fear.

"This might be a different Naruto." Sakon told Orochimaru, who still looked pissed.

"Yeah! I mean, Naruto is a very popular name nowadays!" Ukon added.

"I haven't heard of it. Not many people name their children Naruto." Gaara pointed out.

"Not helping!" Ukon told Gaara who shrugged.

"Wasn't trying to."

"Anway, Remember, like, a few years ago every other boy was named Sora and the girls were all named Sakura?" Jiroubo told Orochimaru.

"I'm about to rearrange the Cosmos and the one ssschlemiel who can loussse it up is waltzing around in the woodsss!" Orochimaru shouted.

"Wait. Wait, Lord Orochimaru! We can still cut in on his waltzing." Sakon pleaded as Orochimaru lifted his sword to stab them.

"That's right! And-and-and at least we made him mortal, that's a good thing. Didn't we?" Ukon added quickly. Orochimaru paused in thought.

"Interesssting..." Orochimaru said as he resheathed his sword. "Fortunately for the three of you, we ssstill have time to correct this rather egregiousss oversssight. And this time, no foul-upsss."

* * *

**Vote AND review in order to get updates!**

**Oh, and I don't Own Naruto or Hercules!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto=Hercules  
Sabaku no Gaara=Megera(Meg)  
Kyuubi=Zeus  
Minoto=Hera  
Jiraya=Philoctetes (Phil)  
Orochimari/?=Hades  
Sakon/Ukon (NOTE: Double Roll...it didn't seem right to have one without the other)=Pain  
Jiroubo=Panic  
Rasengan (Not a real person, just an attack)=Pegasus  
Baki=Nessus  
Kakashi=Amphitryon  
Iruka=Alcmene  
Ten-Ten=thalia  
Anko=Athena  
Kurenai=Aphrodite  
Asuma=Hephaestus  
Ino=Terpsichore  
Konan=Calliope  
Sakura=Melpomène  
Hinata=Clio  
Shizuna=Hermes  
Tsunada=Apollo  
Ibiki=Ares  
Sora (from filler episodes)=Orpheus  
Neji=Clotho: the Fate of Future.  
Choji=Lachesis: the Fate of Present.  
Shikamaru=Atropos: the Fate of Past.  
Zabuza=Lythos – The Rock Titan.  
Haku=Hydros – The Ice Titan.  
Sasuke=Pyros – The Lava Titan.  
Itachi=Stratos – The Wind Titan.

**update: Hiden is now going to play the role of Hydra!**

That is all! IF THEIR ARE ANYMORE, I'LL UPDATE THE LIST! YOU ARE FREE TO SUGGEST WHAT "GOD" YOU WANT TO SEE FEATURED IN THIS STORY SEEING AS I'M NOT GOING TO FOLLOW IT TO THE T!

Recap:

"So you took care of him, huh? Dead as a door nail. Weren't those your exact wordsss?" Orochimaru hissed at them, causing them to shrink in fear.

"This might be a different Naruto." Sakon told Orochimaru, who still looked pissed.

"Yeah! I mean, Naruto is a very popular name nowadays!" Ukon added.

"I've heard of it. Not many people name their children Naruto." Gaara pointed out.

"Not helping!" Ukon told Gaara who shrugged.

"Wasn't trying to."

"AnYway, Remember, like, a few years ago every other boy was named Sora and the girls were all named Sakura?" Jiroubo told Orochimaru.

"I'm about to rearrange the Cosmos and the one ssschlemiel who can loussse it up is waltzing around in the woodsss!" Orochimaru shouted.

"Wait. Wait, Lord Orochimaru! We can still cut in on his waltzing." Sakon pleaded as Orochimaru lifted his sword to stab them.

"That's right! And-and-and at least we made him mortal, that's a good thing. Didn't we?" Ukon added quickly. Orochimaru paused in thought.

"Interesssting..." Orochimaru said as he re sheathed his sword. "Fortunately for the three of you, we ssstill have time to correct this rather egregiousss oversssight. And this time, no foul-upsss."

Meanwhile, Naruto and Jiraya are flying on Rasengen over Otogakura .

"Wow! Is that all one town?" Naruto exclaimed as they landed.

"One town. A million troubles. The one and only Otogakura. If you can make it there, you can make it anywhere." Jiraya told them as they walked into a crowd. "Stick with me, kid. This city is a dangerous place."

Just as soon as Jiraya said that, they almost got hit by a passing carriage.

"Look where you're goin' numb-skull!" The driver yelled at them.

"Hey, I'm walkin' here, Asshole!" Jiraya shouted back at the driver, then turned his attention back to Naruto. "You see what I mean? Freakin' wackos."

Naruto watched in rapt amazement at everything. After awhile, then were stopped by a suspicious looking, dirty guy with a long coat on.

"Hey, Mack." He opened his coat towards them.

"Whoa, what the hell!" Jiraya exclaimed.

"You wanna buy a some jewelry?" The dirty man asked. Naruto opened his mouth to talk, but Jiraya beat him to it.

"He's not interested, all right? Come on, kid." Jiraya told Naruto who was watching a man run around yelling "The end is coming! Can't you feel it?"

Jiraya shook his head. "Just stare at the sidewalk. Come on. Don't make eye contact. People here are nuts. That's because they live in a city of turmoil. Trust me, kid, you're gonna be just what the doctor ordered."

They soon came across a group of morning and depressed people gathered around a well.

"It was tragic! We lost everything in the fire" A woman said.

"Everything except old Snowball here." A man said as he held up a black coughing cat.

"Now, were the fires before or after the earthquake?" A man with a lot of muscles asked.

"They were after the earthquake, I remember." A thin woman said.

"But before the flood." A heavy-set woman added.

"Don't even get me started on the crime rate." An old man complied.

"Otogakura has certainly gone downfall in a hurry." The heay-set woman stated.

"Tell me about it. It seems like every time I turn around there's some new monster wreaking havoc and I—" The old man started, but a young man interrupted.

"All we need now is a plague or locusts." The young man said. A frog jumped out of no where and into the well and scared everybody.

"That's it! I'm movin' to Suna!" The old man declared.

"Don't do that! All you guys need is a hero." Naruto told them as he stood in front of them confidently.

"Yeah, and who are you?" The man with muscles asked.

"I'm Naruto, and I'm gonna save all your asses, believe it!" Naruto declared, causing the crowd to laugh at him.  
[crowd laughs]

"Is that so?" The old man asked.

"A hero!" The thin woman said while snorting.

"Have you ever saved a town before?" The old man asked.

"Uh, no, uh, not exactly, but I—" Naruto stuttered out.

"Have you ever reversed a natural disaster?" The young man asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Well, uh... no." Naruto started to sweat a little.

"Oh, listen to this. He's just another chariot chaser. This we need." A heavy set man declared.

"That's a laugh." A woman said.

"Don't you pea brains get it?" Jiraya growled out in annoyance, causing everyone to look at him. "This kid is a genuine article."

"Hey, isn't that the old-man who trained Nagato?"

"Watch it pal!" Jiraya warned them.

"Yeah, you're right. Hey, nice job on that traitor-ah!" The fat man shouted as Jiraya started to beat him up.

"I'll wipe that fucking stupid grin off your face! You-" Jiraya ranted tilt Naruto managed to pull him off of the guy.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Pervy-sage!" Naruto said as he held a still angry Jiraya back.

"What are you, crazy? Sheesh" The fat man said as he back away some.

"Young man, we need a professional hero. Not an amateur." The fat lady said as she and the rest of the crowd dispersed.

"Fat cow!" Jiraya shouted after her.

"Well, wait. Stop!" Naruto called out depretaly. He looked down sadly. "(Sighs) How am I supposed to prove myself a hero if nobody will give me a chance?"

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance. You just need some kind of catastrophe or disaster." Jiraya told him. As soon as he said that, Gaara ran through the crowd.

"Please! Help! Please! There's been a terrible accident!" Gaara pleaded as he kept running.

"Gaara?" Naruto mumbled in shock.

"Speaking of disasters." Jiraya whispered under his breathe.

"Naruto! Thank goodness!" Gaara said as he "fell" against Naruto's chest.

"Wha-what's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Outside of town, three little boys, they were playing in the gorge. There was that rock slide, a terrible rock slide. They're trapped!" Gaara told Naruto, who gasped alone with the crowd that gathered around them.

"Kids? Trapped? Jiraya, this is great!" Naruto exclaimed. Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Kids? Trapped? Great? What the hell-"

"Come on!" Naruto told Gaara as he dragged him to Rasengen.

"No, I- You don't under- I don't like flying-" Gaara tried to explain, but Naruto put him on Rasengen; and they took off.

"I'm right behind ya, kid! Whoo!" Jiraya shouted as he ran after Naruto. However, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a place labeled ladies private bath. "I am way behind ya, kid." 

Naruto and Gaara landed after a rouch flight for Gaara. Naruto quickly dismounted from Rasengen.

"Are you okay?" He asked a very pale Gaara worriedly.

"I'll be fine. Just get me down..." Gaara told him. Naruto quickly got him down.

"Help, I can't breathe!" Chibi Sakon pleaded.

"Hurry!" Chibi Ukon told them.

"Get us out!" Chibi Jiroubo shouted.

"We're suffocating!" Chibi Sakon told them.

"Easy fellas, you'll be all right" Naruto them as he quickly ran over to them.

"We can't last much longer!" Chibi Ukon said as he coughed for added effect. The crowd gasped with worry.

"Get us out before we get crushed!" Chibi Jiroubo told Naruto, who gripped the boulder. Naruto raised the huge boulder. All of the chibis ran out from under it and the crowd applauded lightly.

"How you boys doin'?" Naruto asked them.

"We're okay now!" Chibi Sakon said with a smile.

"Jeepers, mister, you are really strong!" Chibi Ukon told him, causing Naruto's ego and head to blow up a little.

"Well, try to be a little more careful next time, okay, kids?" Naruto told them as he set the stone down away from them.

"We sure will!" Jiroubo told him as he, Sakon, and Ukon ran away, up the slope and faced Orochimaru. 

"A ssstirring performance, boysss. He actually believesss that he's helped you." Orochimaru said in amusement.

""Jeepers, Mister" ?" Sakon teased Ukon, who pouted.

"I was going for innocence." Sakon defended himself.

"Good job! Of course, none of this would have been possible without our leading man!" Orochimaru said while looking at Gaara. " It's hard to resist a beautiful male in distressss!"

Gaara frowned as he looked at a smiling and posing Naruto. "Get outta there, you big idoit, while you still can..." 

"I did great, believe it! They even clapped for me...sort of." Naruto told Jiraya who was grinning. Then everyone heard a growling sound.

"I hate to burst your bubble, kid, but that isn't an applause." Jiraya told Naruto was he quickly back away to safety. "You can handle this one kid!"

Hiden appeared.

"Huh!" Naruto was knocked out his stupor when four different things appeared beside him. "Are those clones?"

"Two words! Kick his ass!"  
_

* * *

YOU VOTED AND REVIEWED, SO THIS GOT UPDATED! CONTINUE TO DO SO AND IT'LL CONTINUE TO GROW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto=Hercules**

**Sabaku no Gaara=Megera(Meg)**

**Kyuubi=Zeus**

**Minoto=Hera**

**Jiraya=Philoctetes (Phil)**

**Orochimari/?=Hades**

**Sakon/Ukon (NOTE: Double Roll...it didn't seem right to have one without the other)=Pain**

**Jiroubo=Panic**

**Rasengan (Not a real person, just an attack)=Pegasus**

**Baki=Nessus**

**Kakashi=Amphitryon**

**Iruka=Alcmene**

**Ten-Ten=thalia**

**Anko=Athena**

**Kurenai=Aphrodite**

**Asuma=Hephaestus **

**Ino=Terpsichore**

**Konan=Calliope**

**Sakura=Melpomène**

**Hinata=Clio**

**Shizuna=Hermes**

**Tsunada=Apollo**

**Ibiki=Ares**

**Sora (from filler episodes)=Orpheus**

**Neji=Clotho: the Fate of Future.**

**Choji=Lachesis: the Fate of Present.**

**Shikamaru=Atropos: the Fate of Past.**

**Zabuza=Lythos – The Rock Titan. **

**Haku=Hydros – The Ice Titan.**

**Sasuke=Pyros – The Lava Titan.**

**Itachi=Stratos – The Wind Titan.**

**IF THEIR ARE ANYMORE, I'LL UPDATE THE LIST! YOU ARE FREE TO SUGGEST WHAT "GOD" YOU WANT TO SEE FEATURED IN THIS STORY SEEING AS I'M NOT GOING TO FOLLOW IT TO THE T!**

_**Recap:**_

_**"Good job! Of course, none of this would have been possible without our leading man!" Orochimaru said while looking at Gaara. " It's hard to resist a beautiful male in distressss!"**_

_**Gaara frowned as he looked at a smiling and posing Naruto. "Get outta there, you big idoit, while you still can..."**_

_**"I did great, believe it! They even clapped for me...sort of." Naruto told Jiraya who was grinning. Then everyone heard a growling sound.**_

_**"I hate to burst your bubble, kid, but that isn't an applause." Jiraya told Naruto was he quickly back away to safety. "You can handle this one kid!"**_

_**Hiden appeared.**_

_**"Huh!" Naruto was knocked out his stupor when four different things appeared beside him. "Are those clones?"**_

_**"Two words! Kick his ass!"

* * *

**_

"Let'sss get ready to rumble!" Orochimaru hissed out.

* * *

Naruto ran towards Hiden who swung his scythe. He "eeped" and barely ducked and dodged it.

"That's it. Dance around! Dance around! Watch the sycthe. Watch the scythe... Keep going." Jiraya coached from below as Naruto kept dodge Hiden's scythe. "Come on. Come on. Lead with your left. Lead with your left! You other left!"

"You're a fast little fucker aren't you." Hiden said with a grin, which was wiped away when Naruto managed to cut his head off. Both Hiden's head and body fell down. Naruto landed on the ground with a wide grin as the crowd cheers.

"All right! All right! You are bad! Okay!" Jiraya gave a complement to Naruto, who grinned at him.

"See, Jiraya? That- That wasn't so hard..." Naruto stumbled a little, remembering he hit his head on a rock during the fight. He drops his kunei to the ground.

(He drops sword and falls flat on the ground)

"Kid, kid, kid, what's wrong?" Jiraya asked slightly worried. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Jiraya held up two fingers.

"Six?" Naruto guessed. Jiraya blinked, then shrugged.

"Eh, close enough. Let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

Above where Orochimaru was watching, Udon and Sakon shiver and gulp waiting for Orochimaru's anger.

"Don't worry...Hiden's not done..." He assured them. Sure enough below, Hiden's body stood up with a head in its hand.

* * *

"You little fucking shit! You cut my fucking head off!" Hiden complained. "Do you know how much that fucking hurt?"

"That doesn't sound good" Jiraya mumbled as they both turned around to see Hiden's body lifting his head to place it back on his neck. The wound sealed itself. "Shit! Definitely not good!"

Naruto ran up to Hiden before his body started functioning properly and cut off his head. This earned him a powerful kick to the stomach. While he was getting up, Hiden's body picked his head up and placed it back on his body.

"Will you forget that head-slicing thing?" Jiraya asked Naruto, who kept slicing off Hiden's head. This technique earned him a lot of punches, kicks, and curses. The last kick knocked him in a slight stupor. Hiden walked up to him with a smirk.

"Ugh...my head..." Naruto complied. Hiden was now in front of a still dazed Naruto.

"Got you little shit." Hiden told Naruto as he raised his sycthe.

"My favorite part of the game: sssudden death." Orochimaru said gleefully with a large smile.

"No...Naruto." Jiraya whispered. He ran towards them.

"Game. Set. Match." Orochimaru stated.

Right before Hiden could lower his scythe, Naruto used his sword and chopped off both of Hiden's arms AND head. After words, he used pure strenght to punch the nearby rock wall and bury a cursing Hiden.

Crowd cheers real loud now as Jiraya grinned down at Naruto.

"Pervy-sage, you gotta admit, that was pretty awesome." Naruto told him, then yipped when Jiraya pulled him into a nuggie.

"Ya did it, kid! Ya did it! You won by a landslide!"

* * *

ABOVE

"WHAT?" Orochimaru shouted causing his minions to flinch.

"Well. What do ya know?" Gaara whispered with a smile.

* * *

"From that day forward, our boy Naruto could do no wrong." Konan said with a smile.

"He was so hot, steam looked cool." Ten-Ten said.

" Oh, yeah!" Ino agreed.

* * *

A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER

Orochimaru was practicing shooting at targets.

"Pull!" He shouted to Jiroubo, who threw a plate in the air. Orochimaru shot a...snake at it...any way...

"Nice shooting." Gaara said sarcastically, earning a glare from Orochimaru.

"I can't believe this guy. I throw everything I've got at him. And it doesn't even-" Orochimaru trailed off when he looked down at Ukon's sandals. "What are those?

"Um.. I don't know. I thought they looked kinda dashing." Ukon mumbled. He flinched when Orochimaru glared at him.

"I've got 24 hours to get rid of this bozo, or the entire scheme I've been sssetting up for 18 years goesss up in smoke and you are wearing his merchandise!" Orochimaru hissed out in anger, only to be interrupted from Jiroubo loudly slurping some cola from a Naruto -trademark- plastic cup.

"Thirsty?"

Orochimaru growled, causing a small earthquake.

"Looks like your game's over. Dobe is hitting every curve you throw at him out of the ball park." Gaara said with a grin as he looked off into the distance. He missed the smirk appearing on Orochimaru's face.

"Oh yeah.. I wonder if maybe... I haven't been throwing the right curves at him." Orochimaru said with a leer. "Gaara...my sssweet..."

Gaara frowned.

"Don't even go there."

"You see, he's gotta have a weakness, because everybody's got a weakness I mean for what?" Orochimaru pointed out to Gaara. "Pandora, it was the box thing, for the Trojans, hey, they bet on the wrong horse, okay? We simply need to find out Naruto's..."

"I've done my part. Get your little imps—" Gaara started, but Orochimaru interrupted him.

"They couldn't handle him as a baby." Orochimaru told him, then added lewdly. "I need someone who can... handle him as a man."

"Hey, I've sworn off man-handling." Gaara told Orochimaru. "As far as I'm concerned, other men can go fuck themselves."

"Well, you know, that's good because that's what got you into the jam in the first place, isn't it?" Orochimaru said with a sneer. Gaara flinched. "You sold your soul to me to save your boyfriend'sss life. And how does this creep thank you? By running off. He hurt you real bad, didn't he, Gaara? Huh?"

"Look, I learned my lesson, okay?" Gaara whispered with regret and sadness in his voice.

"This is exactly why I got a feelin' you're gonna leap at my new offer. You give me the key to bringing down wonder breath and I give you the thing that you crave most in the entire cosmosss." Orochimaru said as he walked to Gaara. He held his hand up and Gaara gasped when he saw a key. "Your freedom."

* * *

AT THE TEMPLE OF KYUUBI

"You should have been there, father! I mangled the Shukaku, grappled with one of the seven swordsman." Naruto excitedly told Kyuubi of his adventures. "Just like Pervy-sage told me, I analyzed the situation, controlled my strength and kicked! The crowds went wild! Thank you, thank you."

"Not bad brat...You're doin' your old man proud" Kyuubi told him with a grin. Naruto grinned back at him.

"I am glad to hear you say that, father. I've been waiting for this day a long time."

"Hmm.. What day is that?" Kyuubi asked in confusion.

"The day I rejoin the greater demons." Naruto told him, causing Kyuubi to look at him sadly.

"You've done a kick ass job...but you're just not there yet. You haven't proved yourself a true hero." Kyuubi told Naruto who looked at him in disbelief.

"But father, I've beaten every single monster I've come up against. I'm-I'm the most famous person in all of Otogakura. I'm-I'm an action figure!" Naruto pointed out.

"Being famous is not the same as being a true hero." Kyuubi pointed out to a disspointed and sadden Naruto.

"What more can I do?" He whispered.

"It's something you have to discover for yourself." Kyuubi told Naruto, causing him to look at Kyuubi in confusion.

"But how can I—"

"Look inside your heart..."

Lightning strikes and statue of Kyuubi and it becomes inanimate.

"Father, wait!"

* * *

LATER ON...

" You got a 1:00 meeting with king Michiru (five guess where he and his name came from). He's got a problem with his stables. I'd advise you not to wear your new sandals."

"Pervy-sage..."

" D.O.R., the Daughters of the Otogakura Revolution

"Pervy-sage?"

"At 3:00 you gotta get a girdle from some amazons." Jiraya jumped when Naruto slammed his hand up against the wall. The painter that was drawing him growled in frustration and threw his paints on the floor and stormed out.

"Pervy-sage...l, what's the point?" Naruto asked with defeat lurking out into his tone.

"Dramatic bitch." Jiraya said to the artist, then to Naruto. "What do you mean, "what's the point ?" You wanna go to Mount Konoha, don't ya?"

"Yeah.." Naruto reluctantly agreed, then pointed out. "But this stuff doesn't seem to be getting me anywhere."

"You can't give up now, I'm counting on ya', brat." Jiraya told Naruto who sighed.

"I gave this everything I had." Naruto told him in defeat. Jiraya frowned.

"Listen to me, kid. I seen 'em all. And I am tellin' you - and this is the honest-to-Kyuubi truth - you got somethin' I never seen before." Jiraya told Naruto, who looked at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"I can feel it right down in my old bones. There is nothin' you can't do, Naruto." Jiraya said with a grin. Naruto slowly smiled at him. They were interrupted when the door was thrown open and fan girls screamed.

"It's him!" One of them shouted as they rushed in.

"Hey, watch it! Watch it! Watch—" Jiraya growled as they pushed past them. He then saw a very attractive one. "Oh...well you can give me a shove anytime baby."

"I touched his elbow! I got his sweatband!"

"Pervy-sage, help!" Naruto shouted over the crowd.

"Okay, escape plan beta." Jiraya told Naruto, who nodded.

"Gotcha."

JIrayal blew whistle, causing the fan girls look at him for a moment. This gave Naruto a moment to "disappears".

"Hey! Where is he?"

"There he goes! On the veranda!" Jiraya shouted as he pointed outside. The fan girls ran out, some of their skirts ride higher than usually. Jiraya grinned lecherously and followed them while closing door behind.

"Gaara appeared from behind it. He rolled his eyes when he sees Naruto's' toes under a curtain.

"I wonder what could be behind curtain number one?" Gaara said as he pulled the curtain's rope, causing it to open to reveal a surprised and disheveled Naruto.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted as he tried to fix his clothes up.

"It's all right. The sea of raging hormones has ebbed." Gaara told him with a smirk.

"Gee, i-i-it's great to see you. I-I-I missed you." Naruto said with a slight blush. Now, it was Gaara's turn to look surprised. He quickly shook it off as he dropped on a couch.

"So, this is what heroes do on their days off..." Gaara observed. Naruto grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"I am no hero..."

"Sure you are." Gaara told Naruto as he stood back up. "Everybody in Otogakura thinks you're the greatest."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I know. It's-it's crazy you know, I can't go anywhere without being mobbed, I mean—"

"Hm...You sound like you could use a break." Gaara told Naruto. "Think that old man would go berserk if you played hooky this afternoon?"

"Oh, man...I-I don't know. Pervy-sage's got the rest of the day pretty much booked." Naruto told Gaara, who rolled his eyes.

".. Just follow me. Out the window, round the dumbbells, you lift up the back wall and we're gone." Gaara told Naruto, who reluctantly nodded.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY (ACTUALLY...NIGHT)

"Wow. What a day. First that restaurant by the bay," Naruto said excitedly.

"Mmm.."

"And then that, that play, that, that Oedipus thing. Man! I thought I had problems." Naruto finished. Both him and Gaara laughed a little. Two little birds sitting near turn into Sakon and Ukon. They whispered to Gaara.

"Psst! Stop foolin' around!" Sakon told Gaara..

"Yeah. Get the goods." Ukon agreed. They quickly turn back into birds when Naruto turned back around. Gaara rolled his eyes at them as they tweet innocently]

"I didn't know that playing hooky could be so much fun." Naruto told Gaara, who gave him a smile.

"Yeah. Neither did I."

"Thanks, Gaara." Naruto said, causing Gaara to winch slightly.

"Oh.. Don't that me just yet." Gaara whispered so lowly Naruto didn't hear. He then said, "Oh!" as he "tripped" and fell into Naruto's arms)

"Hey, careful." Naruto warned Gaara, who nodded.

"Sorry. Weak ankles." Gaara told him in embarrassment. It wasn't from the fall, but from the corny "weak ankles" line.

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe you better sit down for a while." Naruto said as he picked up and carried Gaara to a bench and sat him down. He sat next to him.

"So, uh, do you have any problems with things like.. this?" Gaara asked as he stretched his long, pale leg and holds his foot right before Naruto's face, causing him to blush.

"Uh..."

"Weak ankles, I mean." Gaara said with narrowed eyes as he put his leg back down. Naruto's blush increased from realizing that Jiraya was rubbing off on him.

"Oh. Uh, no. Not really."

"No weaknesses whatsoever?" Gaara asked as he leaned towards Naruto. He slid his hand on Naruto's knee "No trick knee?"

"Uh—"

"Ruptured... disks?" Gaara asked as he moved the same hand towards Naruto's back. Naruto cleared his throat.

"No. I'm I'm afraid I'm, uh.. fit as a fiddle." He said as he stood up from the bench.

"Dobe...you are perfect." Gaara said in slight annoyance.

"Thanks." Naruto said to Gaara with a smile. He then frowned. "You know, when I was a kid I, I would have given anything to be exactly like everybody else."

"You wanted to be petty and dishonest?" Gaara said with a snort.

"Everybody's not like that." Naruto told Gaara, who snorted again and shook his head.

"Yes they are."

"You're not like that." Naruto told Gaara as he looked in straight in the eyes. Gaara quickly looked away.

"How do you know what I'm like? What do you know about me?"

" All I know is.. You're the most amazing person with... weak ankles I've ever met, believe it." Naruto said as he took a step towards Gaara. For every step he took forward, Gaara took one back until he got pricked on an arrow of a tiny statue of Amur. "Gaara...when I'm with you I-I don't feel so... alone."

"Sometimes it's better to be alone." Gaara told Naruto with a deep frown.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Nobody can hurt you." Gaara answered as he looked away and crossed his arms.

"Gaara..?" Naruto whispered as he lifted Gaara's face to face him. When he was sure, Gaara was staring directly at his eyes. Gaara gasped at the raw emotions there. "I would never ever hurt you."

"And I don't wanna hurt you, so... let's both do ourselves a favor and.. stop this... um.. before... we-" Gaara was cut off when their lips met for a kiss, but the moment before it happens bright light flashes into their eyes. It is Jiraya riding Rasengan.

"All right! Break it up! Break it up! Party's over! I been lookin' all over this town!" Jiraya shouted in a slight anger, but mainly worried tone.

"Calm down, mutton man! It was all my fault." Gaara told Jiraya, who glared at him.

"You're already on my list, so don't make it worse." Jiraya told Gaara, who rolled his eyes. Jiraya then glared at Naruto. " And as for you, ya bum, you're gonna go to the stadium and you're gonna be put through the workout of your life! Now get on the horse."

"Okay, okay" Naruto was too happy to agree with Jiraya right now.

"I'm sorry." Gaara told Naruto, who shrugged.

Ah, he'll get over it." Naruto told him as he leaped in a tree that he saw a blooming flower in. He picked it and jumped back down. He gave it to Gaara and kissed him on the cheek. Gaara blinked in surprise.

* * *

"Move! Move, move, move, move, move! Move!" Jiraya told Naruto, who slowly climbed on the back of Rasengan. Rasengan quickly took off into the forest. "Hey, watch it, watch it! Whoo! Watch it!"

A branch knocked into Jiraya's head and he fell on the ground.

That's it. Next time, I drive.

* * *

MEANWHILE

Gaara sat down alone on the edge of the foutain while smelling the flower.

"Fuck...what's the matter with me? You'd think I would learnt. "

* * *

**YOU VOTED AND REVIEWED, SO THIS GOT UPDATED! CONTINUE TO DO SO AND IT'LL CONTINUE TO GROW! THE POLLS ARE CHANGED EVERY OTHER WEEK, SO GET IN THERE AND VOTE FORE THIS STORY TO BE UPDATE! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	6. AN: Not a chapter!

**Now, it seems a bunch of people have a problem with this story. I've gotten many "hate" reviews. I'll tell you what? I'm posting a poll June 14, if you want the story gone vote it gone. If you want the story to stay, vote it to stay. If you don't vote, you don't have a say in whether it gets taken down or updated.**


	7. AN: Not a chapter 2

**I'VE DECIDED TO NOT HOLD A POLL! YOUR REVIEWS MADE RELIEZE THAT I SHOULD CONTINUE WRITING IF I WANT TO AND...DRUM ROLL...I DON'T...**

**JUST KIDDING! EXPECT AN UPDATE AT THE END OF THE DAY! THANKS FANS! KISS KISS!**

**OH, AND I FORGIVE ALL MY FLAMERS! YOU'VE HELPED ME MATURE! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto=Hercules**

**Sabaku no Gaara=Megera(Meg)**

**Kyuubi=Zeus**

**Minoto=Hera**

**Jiraya=Philoctetes (Phil)**

**Orochimari/?=Hades**

**Sakon/Ukon (NOTE: Double Roll...it didn't seem right to have one without the other)=Pain**

**Jiroubo=Panic**

**Rasengan (Not a real person, just an attack)=Pegasus**

**Baki=Nessus**

**Kakashi=Amphitryon**

**Iruka=Alcmene**

**Ten-Ten=thalia**

**Anko=Athena**

**Kurenai=Aphrodite**

**Asuma=Hephaestus **

**Ino=Terpsichore**

**Konan=Calliope**

**Sakura=Melpomène**

**Hinata=Clio**

**Shizuna=Hermes**

**Tsunada=Apollo**

**Ibiki=Ares**

**Sora (from filler episodes)=Orpheus**

**Neji=Clotho: the Fate of Future.**

**Choji=Lachesis: the Fate of Present.**

**Shikamaru=Atropos: the Fate of Past.**

**Zabuza=Lythos – The Rock Titan. **

**Haku=Hydros – The Ice Titan.**

**Sasuke=Pyros – The Lava Titan.**

**Itachi=Stratos – The Wind Titan.**

**IF THEIR ARE ANYMORE, I'LL UPDATE THE LIST! YOU ARE FREE TO SUGGEST WHAT "GOD" YOU WANT TO SEE FEATURED IN THIS STORY SEEING AS I'M NOT GOING TO FOLLOW IT TO THE T!**

_**Recap:**_

_**"I'm sorry." Gaara told Naruto, who shrugged.**_

_**Ah, he'll get over it." Naruto told him as he leaped in a tree that he saw a blooming flower in. He picked it and jumped back down. He gave it to Gaara and kissed him on the cheek. Gaara blinked in surprise.**_

_**"Move! Move, move, move, move, move! Move!" Jiraya told Naruto, who slowly climbed on the back of Rasengan. Rasengan quickly took off into the forest. "Hey, watch it, watch it! Whoo! Watch it!" **_

_**A branch knocked into Jiraya's head and he fell on the ground.**_

_**That's it. Next time, I drive.**_

_**MEANWHILE**_

_**Gaara sat down alone on the edge of the foutain while smelling the flower.**_

_**"Fuck...what's the matter with me? You'd think I would learn. "**_

Before Gaara could ponder more on his messed up love life, Orochimaru appeared.

"Gaara...what isss the weak link in Loverboy's chain?" Orochimaru asked with a grin as he wrapped an arm around Gaara's shoulders. Gaara growled and pushed him away.

"Find yourself another lacky! I'm through." Gaara announced to Orochimaru, who raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. Do you mind runnin' that by me again?" Orochimaru asked in disbelief. "I must have heard it wrong.

"Then read my fucking lips! Forget it!" Gaara growled as he started to walk away, but Orochimaru grabbed his arm.

"No, no, no...Gaara. Aren't we something... An ever so crucial little, tiny detail?" Orochimaru growled out as he dragged a struggling Gaara to him. "I own you!"

Meanwhile, Jiraya was now conscious and walking. He frowned when he saw Orochimaru and quickly hides in the grass.

"What the hell...?"

"You work for me!" Orochimaru told Gaara.

"WHAT?" Jiraya couldn't believe it.

"If I say, "sing", you say, "hey, name that tune" If I say, "I want that dobe's head on a platter" you say—" Orochimaru trailed off. He then shakes Gaara violently.

"Medium or well done..." Gaara mumbled. Jiraya quickly turned and left.

"I knew that kid was trouble, but not this much! This is gonna break the Naruto's heart."

"You're a bast-" Gaara was cut off when Orochimaru slapped his face.

"I'm sssorry.. You hear that sound? That's the sound of your freedom fluttering out the window forever." Orochimaru told Gaara with a sneer. Gaara shook his head and glared at Orochimaru.

"I don't care. I'm not gonna help you hurt him." Gaara told him, earning a chuckle from Orochimaru.

"I can't believe you're getting so worked up about sssome guy."

"This one is different. He's honest, and-and he's sweet-"

"Please!"

"He would never do anything to hurt me." Gaara told Orochimaru, who snorted.

"He's a guy!"

"Besides, oh, oneness, you can't beat him. He has no weaknesses, he's gonna—" Gaara was cut off by another slap from Orochimaru. He then shivered when Orochimaru's tongue licked his jaw.

"I think... he does, Gaara." Orochimaru whispered as he closed his eyes as he tasted Gaara's skin. When they opened again, Gaara gasped at the lust in them. "I truly think... he does. And I think I want a taste to see why..."

"No! Don't touch me! Stop!" Gaara's shouts echoed through the deserted park and surrounding forest.

"We're gonna have some fun."

MEANWHILE

Naruto was doing exercises at his training field that the town had given him. He was going through them all quickly and happily.

Ha-ha! Whoo-hoo!" Naruto cheered as he jumped over several obstacles. He then noticed Jiraya walking toward him slowly with his head down.

"Hey, Pervy-sage! What happened to you?" Naruto asked Jiraya curiously. Jiraya sighed and braced himself.

"Kid, we gotta talk."

"Man, do I feel great! I just had the greatest day of my life!" Naruto told Jiraya excitedly. "I-I can't stop thinking about Gaara... He's something else."

"Kid! I'm tryin' to talk to you! So, shut up and listen!"

"Aw, how can I shut up when I want to shout to the world about how I feel?" Naruto said with a slight pout.

Neither of them are paying attention to Rasengan, who saw a female Pegasus. Rasengan grinned as he followed her into a pen. Once in the pen, the mare splits in two parts which turn into Sakon and Ukon.

"Gotcha!" Jiroubo shouted as he jumped on Rasengan's back.

" Ah, very nice! What I'm trying to say is—" Jiraya started, but Naruto interrupted him. He sighed.

"That if it wasn't for you, I never would have met him. Oh, I owe ya big time, believe it!" Naruto told him.

"Will you just knock it off for a couple of seconds?" Jiraya asked in aggravation.

"He's...

"Listen to me! He's—

"A dream come true?"

"Not exactly..."

"More beautiful then Aphrodite?"

"Aside from that!"

"The most wonderful—" Naruto started, but this time it was Jiraya's turn to cut in.

"He's a fraud! He's been playin' ya for a sap!" Jiraya shouted in anger at Naruto, who frowned in disbelief.

"Aw, come on. Stop kiddin' around"

"I'm not kiddin' around." Jiraya said as he held his heads up in a defensive manner.

."Look, I know you're upset about today, but that's no reason to—

"Kid, you're missin' the point." Jiraya told Naruto, who shook his head.

"The point is - I love him."

"He don't love you."

"You're crazy." Naruto said with a lot of annoyance.

He's nothin' but a two-timin'-" Jiraya started.

"Stop it!" Naruto growled out.

"No-good, lyin', schemin'—" Jiraya was cut off when Naruto punched him. He hit him so hard, he skidded to a stop on the wall next to the door.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted in anger, then he realized what he really did. "Pervy-sage, I- Oh, I'm, I'm sorry.

"Okay, okay, that's it. You won't face the truth? Fine." Jiraya told him as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Pervy-sage, wait. Where you going?" Naruto asked Jiraya who was walking away towards the exit.

"I'm hoppin' the first barge out of here. I'm goin' home." Jiraya told him, causing Naruto to growl.

"Fine! G- Go! I don't- I don't need you."

"I thought you were gonna be the all-time champ." Jiraya told him, not noticing the wince Naruto gave. " Not the all-time chump."

Just after Jiraya left, Orochimaru appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello there, Naruto. My name is Hades, Lord of the Dead." Orochimaru introduced himself to a still aggravated Naruto.

"Not now, okay?" Naruto told him.

"Hey, hey, I only need a few sssecondsss. You see...I've got the major deal in the works. A REALLY big deal. And Naruto, You seem to be constantly getting in the way of it.

"You've got the wrong guy." Naruto told him with a frown.

"Just listen. How about you take a day off from this hero business of yours. You must be tired from all the monsters, natural disasters. Go ahead and take a day off?"

"You're out of your mind." Naruto told him while crossing his arms.

"Not so fast, becaussse, I do have a little leverage... You might wanna know about." Orochimaru said as he snapped his finger and Gaara appeared. Naruto gasped in shock.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted as he ran to him.

"Don't listen, Naru-" Gaara started, but Orochimaru snapped his finger again and he disappeared. He then reappeared chained up and gagged next to Orochimaru.

"Let him go!" Naruto shouted as he stomped towards Orochimaru.

"Here's the trade-off. You give up your strength for about 24 hours, okay? Say, the next 24 hours and Gaara here is free as a bird and safe from harm." Orochimaru told Naruto, who stopped. He frowned deeply. Gaara shook his head.

"People are, are gonna get hurt, aren't they?" He asked.

"It's a possibility. It happens because it's war. Anyway, what do you owe these people, huh? Isn't Gaara more important than they are?" Orochimaru asked as he rubbed Gaara's cheek, causing Gaara to flinch and Naruto to growl.

"Stop it!" Naruto shouted.

"Isn't he?" Orochimaru taunted. Naruto took a deep breath.

You gonna swear he'll be safe from any harm." Naruto told Orochimaru, who rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll give you that one. Gaara is safe, otherwise you get your strength right back? We're done. Let'sss shake on it?" Orochimaru said as he held his hand out. Naruto hesitated. "I'm on a schedule here, I got plans for August. Okay? I need an answer now. Going once, going twice"

"All right!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Orochimaru's out stretched hand. Orochimaru smirked.

"Yesss!"

As soon as they shook hands, Orochimaru took Naruto's demon powers. Naruto stumbled around weakly and landed on his knees.

"You may feel just a little queasy, it'sss natural. Maybe you should sit down. Now you know how it feels to be just like everybody else." Orochimaru said with a smirk, then added. "Oh! You'll love this. One more thing. Gaara, dear. A deal's a deal. You're off the hook. By the way, Naruto is he not a fabulous little actor?"

Orochimaru grabbed Gaara into a mock hug.

"Stop it." Gaara hissed at him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I mean your little love here was working for me all the time." Orochimaru told him. Naruto growled weakly while shaking his head. He stood up weakly.

"You're- you're lying!" Naruto argued, but gasped when Sakon, Ukon, and Jiroubo ran up to him. They were transformed into the little boys he had first saved.

"Help! (coughs)" Ukon said while laughing. He pushed Naruto towards Jiroubo.

"Jeepers, mister, you're really strong." Jiroubo said as he pushed Naruto on the ground. Naruto weakly swung at them and missed, only earning laughter.

"Couldn't have done it without you, Gaara." Orochimaru told Gaara as gave him a kiss on the lips. Gaara struggled. Orochimaru laughed and pushed him away, causing him to fall on the ground. Gaara looked at the devastated Naruto, and quickly said.

"No! It's not like that!" Gaara tried to tell him, but Naruto gave him a glare filled with sorrow, hurt, and anger. "I...I didn't mean to- I-I couldn't- I- I'm so sorry."

"There's a while cosmos up there waiting for me. So much for the preliminaries, and now on to the main event!"

The stars are aligned and the gate to the Titans opened

"Brothers! Titans! Look at you in your squalid prison! Who put you down there?" Orochimaru asked the titans.

"That asshole Kyuubi!" Zabuza growled out.

" And now that I set you free, what is the first thing you are going to do?"

"Destroy him!" Zabuza shouted in anger as Orochimaru frees him.

"Good anssswer."

"Crush him!" Zabuza said.

"Freeze him!" Haku said.

"Nothing." Sasuke told him, causing him to paused.

"Nothing!" Orochimaru shouted.

"Hai, my younger brother and I have let our hate melt away from Kyuubi." Itachi informed Orochimaru.

"You can't do this!" Orochimaru told them. Sasuke snorted and Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"We can and we will." Itachi informed him. "He imprisoned us for a reason that now seems foolish. Let's go Sasuke."

And with that, the two of them left. (AN: THEY WILL BE IMPORTANT...JUST NOT RIGHT NOW...)

"Let them go. I'll be more than info." Zabuza said. Haku nodded his head in agreement. They both turned and started to head towards Konaha.

"WAIT! Haku, I have a special assignment for you." Orochimaru said with a sneer.

Shizuna saw Zabuza and ran to tell Kyuubi.

* * *

"My Lord and Lady, the Titans have escaped. And they're practically at our gates!" Shizuna told Kyuubi and Minato.

"Sound the alarm! Launch an immediate counterattack!" Kyuubi shouted. Shizuna nodded her head and ran to do what he said.

"Yes, my Lord!"

* * *

MEANWHILE, HAKU IS LOOKING FOR NARUTO

"Naruto-kun, where are you?" Haku calls as he starts using his ice powers to destroy things to draw Naruto out.

"What can we do?" "Where's Naruto?" "Yeah, Naruto'll save us." People said.

"Come out! Face me!" Haku taunted Naruto, who weakly got up and walked towards him.

"What are you doing? Without your strength, you'll be killed." Gaara told him as he ran up to Naruto to stop him. Naruto pushed Gaara away and glared at him.

"There are worse things."

**YOU VOTED AND REVIEWED, SO THIS GOT UPDATED! CONTINUE TO DO SO AND IT'LL CONTINUE TO GROW! THE POLLS ARE CHANGED EVERY OTHER WEEK, SO GET IN THERE AND VOTE FORE THIS STORY TO BE UPDATE! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto=Hercules**

**Sabaku no Gaara=Megera(Meg)**

**Kyuubi=Zeus**

**Minoto=Hera**

**Jiraya=Philoctetes (Phil)**

**Orochimari/?=Hades**

**Sakon/Ukon (NOTE: Double Roll...it didn't seem right to have one without the other)=Pain**

**Jiroubo=Panic**

**Rasengan (Not a real person, just an attack)=Pegasus**

**Baki=Nessus**

**Kakashi=Amphitryon**

**Iruka=Alcmene**

**Ten-Ten=thalia**

**Anko=Athena**

**Kurenai=Aphrodite**

**Asuma=Hephaestus **

**Ino=Terpsichore**

**Konan=Calliope**

**Sakura=Melpomène**

**Hinata=Clio**

**Shizuna=Hermes**

**Tsunada=Apollo**

**Ibiki=Ares**

**Sora (from filler episodes)=Orpheus**

**Neji=Clotho: the Fate of Future.**

**Choji=Lachesis: the Fate of Present.**

**Shikamaru=Atropos: the Fate of Past.**

**Zabuza=Lythos – The Rock Titan. **

**Haku=Hydros – The Ice Titan.**

**Sasuke=Pyros – The Lava Titan.**

**Itachi=Stratos – The Wind Titan.**

**IF THEIR ARE ANYMORE, I'LL UPDATE THE LIST! YOU ARE FREE TO SUGGEST WHAT "GOD" YOU WANT TO SEE FEATURED IN THIS STORY SEEING AS I'M NOT GOING TO FOLLOW IT TO THE T!**

_**Recap:**_

_**"My Lord and Lady, the Titans have escaped. And they're practically at our gates!" Shizuna told Kyuubi and Minato.**_

_**"Sound the alarm! Launch an immediate counterattack!" Kyuubi shouted. Shizuna nodded her head and ran to do what he said.**_

_**"Yes, my Lord!"**_

_**MEANWHILE, HAKU IS LOOKING FOR NARUTO**_

_**"Naruto-kun, where are you?" Haku calls as he starts using his ice powers to destroy things to draw Naruto out.**_

_**"What can we do?" "Where's Naruto?" "Yeah, Naruto'll save us." People said.**_

_**"Come out! Face me!" Haku taunted Naruto, who weakly got up and walked towards him.**_

_**"What are you doing? Without your strength, you'll be killed." Gaara told him as he ran up to Naruto to stop him. Naruto pushed Gaara away and glared at him.**_

_**"There are worse things."

* * *

**_

"You should have ran, Naruto-kun." Haku told Naruto, who was weakly walking up to him.

"Wait! Stop, Dobe!" Gaara shouted in desperation at Naruto, who ignored him. Gaara frowned feeling helpless and ashamed.

"Hey, look! It's Naruto!"

"Thank the gods, we're saved!" The people shouted in relief.

"Are you ready Naruto-kun?" Haku asked as he up his hands, which were holding ice needles. He threw them at Naruto, who didn't even have time to think of moving. Naruto was hit by all ten in various places on his body. Gaara watched in horror as Naruto fell in pain.

"Naruto!" Gaara shouted as he watched Naruto get surrounded by mirrors.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. It'll be a quick death. I have to go help my Zabuza." Haku told Naruto. "Would you like a minute to make peace."

"Fuck you..." Naruto told him as he struggled to stand. Haku frowned and formed ice needles. Once every mirror had them, Haku raised his hands slowly and then threw them.

Gaara quickly ran and found Rasengan, who was still tied up. Rasengan glared at Gaaara, who looked at him sadly.

"Listen...I'm sorry. I know you don't like but Naruto is in trouble. We gotta find his sensei, he's the only one who can talk some sense into him."

MEANWHILE AT KONAH

"You're a stronger fucker than I thought you were." Kyuubi said with a grin as he watched Zabuza fight Asuma, who was losing the upper hand. "I'll give you a warning: get back or die."

Zabuza grinned as he hit Asuma in the stomach with the hilt of his sword, knocking him out. Kurenai struggled against the hold that they had on her.

"Asuma!"

BACK WITH GAARA

Gaara sighed in relief when he saw Jiraya not on the boat yet.

"Come on! Hurry up! We're shovin' off here!" A sailor shouted the still boarding passengers.

"Lord Jiraya, Lord Jiraya, wait! Naruto, needs your help!" Gaara shouted as he and Rasengan landed.

"What does he need me for when he's got friends like you?" Jiraya told Gaara, who shook his head.

"He won't listen to me." Gaara told Jiraya, who snorted.

"Good! He's finally learned something." Jiraya told Gaara, who flinched. "You're nothing, but a user! A slut."

"I..." Gaara took a deep breath to hold back the tears and said, "Look, I know what I did was wrong, but this isn't about me, it's about him. If you don't help him now... he'll die!"

"Die?"

BACK TO KONAH

"I was right! You are strong." Kyuubi growled out as he dodged an attack by Zabuza. "Hey! I liked that table!"

"Don't worry, you won't be needing it where you're going." Zabuza told Kyuubi, who tripped a little over some rubble. This left him open, which Zabuza took full advantage of by slashing him across his chest and living a deep cut.

"Fuck!" Kyuubi shouted as he jumped back. He coughed up some blood.

"Kyuubi!" Minato shouted as he struggled against one of Orochimaru's underworld lackey.

"Kyuubi...Kyuubi..." Orochimaru chided Kyuubi in a mocking manner. "You've gotten too soft."

"Orochimaru, you're behind this!" Kyuubi's eyes widen in realization. "You bastard!"

"You are correct, at least about me being the master mind. I happen to know who Mother and Father were. Oh, wait, I don't know who mother was...hm...anyway." Orochimaru said with a grin as he pulled a sword out of his mouth. "Let's play, shall we?"

{Thebes: Cyclops tosses Hercules and plays with him}

"This is the end." Haku told Naruto, who was covered in bruises and panting in pain.

"Naruto!" Jiraya shouted as they landed. He and Gaara quickly climbed off of Rasengan.

"Jiraya...?" Naruto whispered in disbleif. "Is that really you Prevy-sage?"

"Come on, kid, come on. Fight back. Kick his ass." Jiraya told Naruto, who shook his head.

"I...I can't." Naruto told him.

"Tch! Is this the same kid that I trained. The same kid that wouldn't take "no" for an answer." Jiraya told him. "Come on, I can't isn't even in your vocabulary. The only thing you should do and say is "Believe it!""

"..." Naruto grinned slowly as he got up. "You're right. I can do this!"

Naruto quickly performed the shadow clone jutsu.

"That won't help you." Haku said as he prepared his ice needles. He paused in shock when Naruto and his clones started making a strange attack. "What?"

"This is named after my best friend!" Naruto shouted as he finished charging. He ran at the mirror to the left of him. "RASENGEN!"

"AH!" Haku shouted as he was hit full on with the blast. The mirrors came crashing down in the form of water.

"How did you know that was...the...real me..." Haku asked, he then coughed up some blood.

"I didn't." Naruto said with a grin. Jiraya groaned as he rubbed his hand over his face. "But I believed in myself."

"I see..." Haku said as he closed his eyes. "Why...why am I not dying?"

"I...I didn't want to kill you." Naruto admitted, earning a wry smile from Haku.

"You're...a strange one...promise me...that you won't kill Zabuza...he's only doing this...because even though we were caged together...we could never touch each other."

"So, in other words, he's full of lustful hate?" Naruto asked, causing Jiraya to slap his own face again. While talking, no one noticed a nearby shaking pillar, but Gaara.

"Naruto! Look out!" Gaara shouted as he pushed him out from the pillar's way and was struck by the pillar.

"Gaara! No!" Naruto shouted as he struggled to the raise the pillar, after a while he was able to lift it with no struggle. He quickly threw it to the side. "What's happening?"

"Orochimaru's deal is broken. He promised I wouldn't get hurt." Gaara told Naruto, who bent down and gently cradled his head.

"Gaara..Why, why did you- you didn't have to—" Naruto stumbled and tripped over his words as tears started rolling down his eyes.

"...I...I think that I one of those people who always do crazy things... when they're in love." Gaara whispered in pain.

"Gaara..." Naruto started, but Gaara raised an arm slowly.

"You..you haven't got much time. You can still stop Orochimaru." Gaara told him. Naruto shook his head. Jiraya placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'll watch over him, kid. Go get that bastard." Jiraya told Naruto who nodded. He kissed Gaara on the forehead.

"You're gonna be all right. Believe it! Let's go Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he got up and hopped on Rasengan. They both took off into the air.

MEANWHILE AT KONAH

Orochimaru had Kurenai and Minato chained up beside him and forcing them to feed him grapes.

Kyuubi was chained up in chakra draining chains that Orochimaru and Zabuza put on him. Zabuza had just left to go find Haku, whose energy was feeling off to him.

"I swear to you, Orochimaru, when I get out of this-" Kyuubi threat was cut short by him coughing up some blood. Usually his wound would heal automatically, but the chains were stopping it.

"I'm sorry what was that. I couldn't hear you over your dreadful coughing." Orochimaru taunted. Minato threw a grape into his mouth, causing him to choke a little. He glared at Minato and pulled him by his chains to him. "You're lucky I'm sweet on beauty. Do that again, and we'll have some painful fun."

"Let him go!" Kyuubi roared as he struggled. Orochimaru grinned and was about to say something when...

"Don't get too comfortable, Orochimaru!" Naruto shouted at Orochimaru as he jumped off of Rasengan.

"Naruto!" Minato shouted happily as Naruto ran over and broke the chains that held the higher demons.

"This oughta even the odds!" Naruto told them.

"Definatly." Tsunade said as she grabbed Sakon, Ukon, and Jiroubo and started choking them.

"Get them!" Orochimaru shouted, but then remembered that Zabuza was gone. "Damn it!"

Naruto quickly broke Kyuubi's chains, earning a grin. His wounds immediatly heal.

"Thanks, Kit." Kyuubi said as he stalked towards Orochimaru.

"Fine...I lost, but at least I've got one consssolation prize - a friend of yours who'sss dying to see me." Orochimaru said, he then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Friend...?" Naruto frowned in thought, then gasped out loud. "GAARA!"

He jumped on Rasengan and flew straight down to Earth.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru said as he took his scissors and cut Gaara's thread of life.

Naruto quickly ran up to her and Jiraya.

"...no." Naruto whispered as he reached down and felt how Gaara was turning cold. Jiraya looked away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, kid. There's some things you just can't change." He told Naruto who was sobbing as he held Gaara'a limp and chilled body.

"There is a way." Zabuza's voice torn through Naruto's sobbing. Naruto glared at him.

"What do you want?" Naruto growled out.

"To repay the fact that you've spared Haku's life." Zabuza told him.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"His spirit is fresh. If you hurry now, you'll be able to catch before it is lost forever in the river of Stix." Zabuza told Naruto, who hurriedly jumped onto Rasengan.

IN THE UNDERWORLD WITH OROCHIMARU

"We were so close! So close. Why?" Orochimaru shouted in pure anger."All because that slut, Gaara, has to go all noble."

Before anyone could comment, Manda broke through the wall with Naruto on top of his head.

"Where's Gaara?" Asked as he jumped off of Manda, who slithered off while cursing.

"Oh, look who'sss here." Orochimaru taunted Naruto who growled and snatched him up by his collar.

"Let him go."

"Calm down. You want him...Let me show you around." Orochimaru said as he pulled himself away from Naruto. He walked towards an entance with Naruto walking besides him. "And here is my little river of death..."

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted as he reached out for him. He quickly winced and pulled his hand out, which was old but now turned young again. "Ahhh! What the hell?"

"Sssilly, Naruto. You mustn't touch. You see, if you do...you'll age." Orochimaru told Naruto, who frowned at him.

"You like making deals. Take me in Gaara's place." Naruto told Orochimaru, who frowned in thought.

"The son of my hated rival trapped forever in a river of death...?"

"Going once!"

"Is there a downside to this?"

"Going twice!" Before Naruto could say anything else, Orochimaru grabbed his out streached hand and shook it.

"Okay, okay. You get him out - he goes, you stay." Orochimaru told him. As soon as he did, Naruto jumped in the river. "You'll be dead before you can get to him. That's not a problem, is it?"

* * *

**YOU VOTED AND REVIEWED, SO THIS GOT UPDATED! CONTINUE TO DO SO AND IT'LL CONTINUE TO GROW! THE POLLS ARE CHANGED EVERY OTHER WEEK, SO GET IN THERE AND VOTE FORE THIS STORY TO BE UPDATE! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto=Hercules**

**Sabaku no Gaara=Megera(Meg)**

**Kyuubi=Zeus**

**Minoto=Hera**

**Jiraya=Philoctetes (Phil)**

**Orochimari/?=Hades**

**Sakon/Ukon (NOTE: Double Roll...it didn't seem right to have one without the other)=Pain**

**Jiroubo=Panic**

**Rasengan (Not a real person, just an attack)=Pegasus**

**Baki=Nessus**

**Kakashi=Amphitryon**

**Iruka=Alcmene**

**Ten-Ten=thalia**

**Anko=Athena**

**Kurenai=Aphrodite**

**Asuma=Hephaestus **

**Ino=Terpsichore**

**Konan=Calliope**

**Sakura=Melpomène**

**Hinata=Clio**

**Shizuna=Hermes**

**Tsunada=Apollo**

**Ibiki=Ares**

**Sora (from filler episodes)=Orpheus**

**Neji=Clotho: the Fate of Future.**

**Choji=Lachesis: the Fate of Present.**

**Shikamaru=Atropos: the Fate of Past.**

**Zabuza=Lythos – The Rock Titan. **

**Haku=Hydros – The Ice Titan.**

**Sasuke=Pyros – The Lava Titan.**

**Itachi=Stratos – The Wind Titan.**

**IF THEIR ARE ANYMORE, I'LL UPDATE THE LIST! YOU ARE FREE TO SUGGEST WHAT "GOD" YOU WANT TO SEE FEATURED IN THIS STORY SEEING AS I'M NOT GOING TO FOLLOW IT TO THE T!**

_**Recap:**_

_**Calm down. You want him...Let me show you around." Orochimaru said as he pulled himself away from Naruto. He walked towards an entance with Naruto walking besides him. "And here is my little river of death..."**_

_**"Gaara!" Naruto shouted as he reached out for him. He quickly winced and pulled his hand out, which was old but now turned young again. "Ahhh! What the hell?"**_

_**"Sssilly, Naruto. You mustn't touch. You see, if you do...you'll age." Orochimaru told Naruto, who frowned at him.**_

_**"You like making deals. Take me in Gaara's place." Naruto told Orochimaru, who frowned in thought.**_

_**"The son of my hated rival trapped forever in a river of death...?"**_

_**"Going once!"**_

_**"Is there a downside to this?"**_

_**"Going twice!" Before Naruto could say anything else, Orochimaru grabbed his out streached hand and shook it.**_

_**"Okay, okay. You get him out - he goes, you stay." Orochimaru told him. As soon as he did, Naruto jumped in the river. "You'll be dead before you can get to him. That's not a problem, is it?"

* * *

**_

Naruto swam towards Gaara as quick as he could, while ignoring the fact that he was aging rapidly. ims, turning older and older. Shikamaru sighed as he went to cut Naruto's thread of life, but it suddenly shines and the scissors don't cut it.

"Troublesome, he waits until I waste my energy to become an immortal." Shikamaru complied.

"I didn't think he could do it." Neji said as he examined the string with a smirk.

"I'm glad he did." Choji added.

MEANWHILE

Orochimaru gasped in pure shock when a tanner and slightly shiny Naruto walked out from the river with Gaara's soul. Naruto now had even longer claws, extended fangers, red eyes, the markings on his face deepen, and he had a red aura.

"This isss impossible! You should not have lived, lesser demon and half breeds can't take it! You'd have to be a-" Orochimaru ranted.

"A full-blooded demon." Ukon and Sakon said at the same time.

"Naruto, stop! You can't do this to me. You can't-" Orochimaru's plea was cut off when Naruto punched him, causing him to bleed and go flying back into the river of death. Souls try to drown him. "Damn it! When I get-"

"He's not gonna be happy when he gets outta there." Jiboru said. Sakon smirked.

"You mean, IF he gets outta there." He told them.

"If. If is good." Ukon agreed.

"You little idiots he-"

* * *

Naruto quickly made his way back to Gaara's body and slowly lied his soul over it. They waited...and wait...two minutes passed and Gaara's body wasn't breathing or just "living". Naruto fell to his knees in despair and growled into the air his pain.

"Be quiet, Dobe...how am I suppose to catch some beauty sleep..." Gaara whispered weakly. Naruto stopped growling and crushed Gaara to him. "...why did you...?"

"People always do crazy things," Naruto told him as his face towards Gaara. "...when they are in love."

"Dobe..."

Right before they kiss, a cloud appeared under their feet. Naruto and Gaara looked over to see Haku smiling at them. Haku and Zabuza were on another cloud.

"Let's go. We've talked to your father. He's waiting on you." Haku explained to them as they all went on clouds to Konoha.

"..." Jiraya jumped on Rasengen, and they followed.

When they arrived all the most powerful demons greeted Naruto.

"THREE CHEERS FOR THE MIGHTY AND YOUTHFUL, NARUTO!" Gai exclaimed as he held up a cup of wine. Naruto grinned as he kept walking towards a grinning Kyuubi and a beautiful blond standing next to him.

"Naruto, we're so proud of you." Minato said as he hugged Naruto to him tightly for the first time since he was born. Minato pulled back slowly and kissed him on his forehead.

"Mother." Naruto whispered, earning a tearful grin from Minato. Naruto jumped when Kyuubi slapped him hard on his back.

"Not bad, Fur-ball. I wouldn't have done it differently, but hey! Not bad." Kyuubi told Naruto, who grinned.

"You were willing to give your life to rescue this young man." Minato told him.

"For a true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart. Now, at last, my son, you can come home." Kyuubi said with a grin. The gate to Konoha is opened and every started walking towards it. Everyone except, Jiraya and Gaara. Gaara sniffed then shook his head. He had to be strong.

"...It's not the first time..." Gaara whispered to himself as he turned to leave. "Congratulations, Dobe. I'll know that you'll help make the lands prosperous."

"This is so cool! Isn't it, Pervy-sage!" Naruto exclaimed only to relieze that Jiraya wasn't with and neither was Gaara. Naruto turned around and saw Gaara walking away. "Wait, Gaara!"

Gaara paused.

"I...I dreamed of this moment... But..." Naruto trailed off as he ran up to Gaara. "A life without Gaara, even an immortal life, would be... empty. I...I wish to stay on Earth with him. I finally know where I belong."

"Are you sure? Why are you giving up everything to be with me?" Gaara asked him, causing Naruto to look him in the eye.

"Because I love you-MHP-"

And with that Gaara dragged Naruto down for a long and passionate kiss. Kyuubi looked at Minato, whose eyes were twinkling happily for his son and then back at Naruto who was still kissing Gaara. Kyuubi shrugged and waved his head. Naruto's looks returned back to normal.

"If that's what you want. Remember, you can still visit the outside temples if you want to see us." Kyuubi told Naruto, who paused in kissing Gaara.

"Thanks, Pops."

"Pops?" Kyuubi raised an eyebrow in questioning, but Naruto and Gaara were already on Rasengen and flying away. "Wonder where they're going?"

"To work on your grand kids of course." Jiraya said with a huge grin.

* * *

**THIS IS IT...Or is it? Actually, I'm thinking of doing a series of one shots or sequels. I'll let you decide. Also, I've decided to do lots of Disney themed yaoi stories. Yes, I know. I'm tainting children fairy tales...but hey! Anyway, I was thinking of doing the parent-trap with Orochimaru and Kabuto as the divorced parents and Sakon and Ukon as the twin match makers. Tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto=Hercules**

**Sabaku no Gaara=Megera(Meg)**

**Kyuubi=Zeus**

**Minoto=Hera**

**Jiraya=Philoctetes (Phil)**

**Orochimari/?=Hades**

**Sakon/Ukon (NOTE: Double Roll...it didn't seem right to have one without the other)=Pain**

**Jiroubo=Panic**

**Rasengan (Not a real person, just an attack)=Pegasus**

**Baki=Nessus**

**Kakashi=Amphitryon**

**Iruka=Alcmene**

**Ten-Ten=thalia**

**Anko=Athena**

**Kurenai=Aphrodite**

**Asuma=Hephaestus **

**Ino=Terpsichore**

**Konan=Calliope**

**Sakura=Melpomène**

**Hinata=Clio**

**Shizuna=Hermes**

**Tsunada=Apollo**

**Ibiki=Ares**

**Sora (from filler episodes)=Orpheus**

**Neji=Clotho: the Fate of Future.**

**Choji=Lachesis: the Fate of Present.**

**Shikamaru=Atropos: the Fate of Past.**

**Zabuza=Lythos – The Rock Titan. **

**Haku=Hydros – The Ice Titan.**

**Sasuke=Pyros – The Lava Titan.**

**Itachi=Stratos – The Wind Titan.

* * *

**

**IF THEIR ARE ANYMORE, I'LL UPDATE THE LIST! YOU ARE FREE TO SUGGEST WHAT "GOD" YOU WANT TO SEE FEATURED IN THIS STORY SEEING AS I'M NOT GOING TO FOLLOW IT TO THE T!

* * *

**

THIS IS SORT OF A ONE-SHOT SEQUEL. THERE WILL A BUNCH OF THESE! I'LL POST THE FIRST ONE HERE, BUT WHEN I DO THE OTHER ONE-SHOT SEQUELS, I'LL GIVE THEM THEIR OWN STORY PLACE...THINGY...THEY WON'T BE POSTED HERE. THEY'LL HAVE THEIR OWN POST...ER...I HOPE YOU ALL GET WHAT I'M SAYING...ANYWAY...OWN TO THE FIRST ONE SHOT!

* * *

MEETING THE IN-LAWS!

"I don't know..." Gaara trailed off with a light frown as Naruto dragged him up to the front of his house. "Naruto?"

"They're very nice. You have nothing to worry about." Naruto told Gaara as he knocked at the door. "Just take a deep breath."

"..." Gaara did as told. His heart started pounding in his chest when the door opened.

"NARUTO!" Iruka exclaimed as he rushed out and hugged Naruto to him tightly. Naruto grinned as he hugged him back.

"Told you the brat couldn't stay away for too long." Kakashi said as he leaned against the doorway. Iruka rolled his eyes as he pulled away from Naruto. "Brat."

"Old man." Naruto answered with a playful smirk. "Missed me?" _Did you miss me?_

"You wish. It was finally quiet around here." _Of course, it was too quiet without you._

"Hello, who might you be?" Iruka asked Gaara, who appeared to being trying to disappear.

"I...I'm Gaara." Gaara told Iruka, who smiled warmly at him.

"He's gonna be my wife!" Naruto announced to them. Gaara's eye twitched at Naruto bluntness. AND what did he mean by WIFE?

"Really, that's great! Come in, come in! Let's have some tea and talk." Iruka told Gaara and Naruto, as he gently grabbed Gaara's arm and led him in the house.

* * *

"How did you land a bombshell like him?" Kakashi asked Naruto, who glared at him. They were watching Iruka talk to Gaara from across the room.

"What's that suppose to me?" Naruto asked Kakashi, who grinned at him.

"You're a brat with a temper and a closet pervert. Not to mention, you aren't the brightest bulb in the bunch." Kakashi told Naruto.

"Old man, Gaara has a temper worse than me. Not to mention..." Naruto trailed off with a blush. Some drool got lose, which he quickly wiped away.

"Ah...so you ended up like me when I got Iruka. That innocent face...but dirty mind." Kakashi told Naruto with a smirk. "You're just like your old man."

* * *

"Are you having a big wedding or small?" Iruka asked Gaara, then sipped some tea.

"I...I was thinking small, but Naruto...he wants to have it big." Gaara told Iruka as he played with the handle on his tea cup. "I don't like big crowds..."

"Have you told him this?" Iruka asked curiously. Gaara shook his head. "Why?"

"He'll be disappointed, besides...he's letting me choose the location." Gaara answered with a small smile. "I want to have it in Suna."

"The desert?"

"In the middle of it, there's an oasis that only people of certain families can get in. My family is one of them. My older sister...she use to take me there all the time. I've had only good memories in that place...I want to have more."

"That's so sweet." Iruka told Gaara, who blushed lightly.

"It doesn't sound like a bad idea?" Gaara asked Iruka, who shook his head.

"It sounds fantastic. Suna is a giant desert; however, it is very cross able and during this time the sandstorms are scarce, but what about your honeymoon?"

"I...that is...um...I...I was thinking of one of the three small houses built in there." He told Iruka, who nodded as he drunk some more tea. "Is...?"

"What Gaara?"

"Does it hurt, the first time?" Gaara asked with a deep blush. Iruka choked a little on his tea.

"Um...wow...I...well, if the person takes the right time to prepare you, then it shouldn't hurt that much." Iruka told Gaara, who bit his lip lightly. "My first time felt great."

"Do you think...Kakashi and Kyuubi-san will give me away if I ask them. My father...he..." Gaara trailed off in with a pained expression on his face.

"I know Kakashi would love to." Iruka answered with a smile, then asked. "Why both?"

"Naruto is lucky. He has two sets of parents that love and care for him and loves them both equally in return. I would feel better if I respected that and had them both do it."

"It's very diplomatic. I like it." Iruka said with a grin. Gaara grinned back. "Gaara, if you don't mind me asking. Will any of your family be joining us?"

"My mother is dead...I...I ran away when I was 16 to be with my lover...Sai. They didn't approve of my relationship with him...he convinced me to leave with him, because he...he was dying of cancer and wanted to spend his last years with me. I haven't seen them since." Gaara told Iruka, who looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"He's not dead. I...I made a deal with Orochimaru. I couldn't bare to part with Sai, so...I sold my soul. Everything was going well, then...he became an apprentice to a famous artist named Unkai Kurama (1). He left and hasn't been back. No scroll sent or anything."

"I've heard of both Unkai Kurama and Sai. They are very famous painters, or rather Sai was. Unkai died sometime in the past couple of months." Iruka informed Gaara. "Gaara...? You know that Naruto would never do that right?"

"I do." Gaara admitted without hesitation. Gaara glanced at Naruto who was arm wrestling Kakashi and shouting. "Because Naruto loves me enough not to live in Konaha. He loves me enough to die for me...even after what I have done."

"Aw...that's so romantic." Iruka told Gaara, who blushed deeply.

"I'm hungry! Cook something for me, my wife!" Iruka and Gaara sweat-dropped at what Kakashi said.

"FOOD! YEAH!" Naruto shouted. Naruto shouted in agreement.

"THEN, SEX!"

"KAKASHI!"

"SEX, YEAH!"

"NARUTO!"

* * *

**THIS IS ONE OF THE MANY ONE-SHOTS THAT I'M DOING! READ AND REVIEW THEM ALL! OH, AND VOTE! Also, I've decided to do lots of Disney themed yaoi stories. Yes, I know. I'm tainting children fairy tales...but hey! Anyway, I was thinking of doing the parent-trap with Orochimaru and Kabuto as the divorced parents and Sakon and Ukon as the twin match makers. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
